


The Coven

by MJ96



Category: American Horror Story, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laim accidentally discovered he had a special something to him. His parents decided to move him to a special school where he could learn how to control his gifts.<br/>There he finds new friends, and of course enemies. The big question is who will be the next supreme? Will Zayn and Liam manage to get through all of the stuff that life puts in front of them? Will true love be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coven

**Author's Note:**

> This is totaly pure fiction. I just had the idea and finally fnished it. I'm so pround of it. I hope everyone likes it.

_It was just an ordinary day for Liam. He had just got back from school and was about to head for a shower. He found showers after a long day particularly relaxing, especially if he hadn’t had much time to himself in a while._

_After the nice, long shower, Liam decided it was time to go grab a bite. He dried off and put on his sweatpants and a shirt. His sisters were already in the kitchen, happily chatting among themselves. Liam made his way to the fridge and took out some stuff to make a sandwich._

_“Hey Liam, who’s Tom?” Nicola asked, a smirk appearing on her face. Ruth had the same expression on. Liam panicked a little._

_Tom was one of the guys on the diving team from his school. You could say they were mates, but not that good of friends to socialite outside of school. Liam also had the biggest crush on him, ever since he saw him last year, winning a diving medal for their school. There was no way his sisters knew anything about Tom or Liam being gay. Not that he was sure he was gay, but Tom definitely made him tingly in the right places. Anyway, there was no way his sisters had any way of knowing that. Unless…_

_“Ruth here, heard you moaning his name while you were in the shower.” Nicola said, the smirk on her face never disappearing._

_“What? I didn’t…” Liam stuttered. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He was flustered. It was getting really hot, Liam felt like he was on fire._

_“Come on, baby brother spill it.” Ruth said. Liam’s skin was on fire. There was no way out of this. He wasn’t ready for anyone knowing. For god’s sake he wasn’t even sure._

_Suddenly the curtains on the far wall burst out into fire. Ruth and Nicola screamed and stared up at Liam as if it was somehow his fault that the fucking curtains combusted. “The fuck did you do?” his eldest sister yelled at him, shaking him. Liam panicked, he had no clue what was happening. He was terrified._

_“Liam stop it right now, it’s not funny.” Ruth slapped him openhandedly across the face. Finally, he came to and managed to grab his sisters and get them out of the house._

“And then you found me.” Liam finished his story. He was sitting in the headmaster’s office. After the incident his parents were approached by some boarding school in London. They, of course thought it was the best option. His mum never said it, but Liam could see it in her eyes. She was scared of him. That was the thing that broke Liam. Not the moving, not the fire, not his sisters finding out he wanked to the thought of another boy, but his mother looking at him with fear in her eyes. So he manned up and left them behind.

“That was the first time you ever did something like that?” the headmaster – Paul – asked. He had asked Liam to call him by his first name, saying he didn’t like the formality of it all. Liam only nodded.

“It’s okay. This is the place for you.” Paul smiled. It scared Liam how well the man seemed to receive the news that he had set his kitchen on fire.

“What exactly is this place?” Liam asked.

“It’s a school where you’ll learn how to control your gift and maybe discover that it isn’t the only one you have.” Paul smiled. “And maybe you can even become the new supreme. No one knows.”

“The new what now?”

“The new supreme. The head of the coven in a way. The most powerful of them all.” Paul explained.

“Are you the supreme?” Liam asked hesitantly. Paul shook his head.

“Unfortunately our coven lost its supreme in a horrible accident. The new one will be chosen in a few months.” The headmaster said. “Now, you can go and unpack your luggage. You have a roommate. I hope you two can get along because you’ll be stuck with each other for a while.”

Liam smiled and left the room. He looked around the huge house, but there was no one there. If the place was full of people like him where were they? Weren’t they supposed to be studying or something?

“Well, well, what do we have here, boys? New blood huh?” three boys about his age, maybe a little bit older, appeared from the staircase. The one in the middle was slightly smaller than the rest of them. His brown hair was messy enough to seem not styled at all, but Liam knew a thing or two about hair styling. He was wearing a vest top that revealed the various tattoos covering his arms and collar bones. The boy on the left had a shaggy mop of curls. He was wearing a pair of really tight jeans and a button up. Unlike the boy in the middle, he had a smile on. The last boy was blond, standing in a very loose vest top and a pair of trackies

“Uh h-hi.” Liam stuttered. He was intimidated. He was outnumbered and unlike him, they probably knew how to control their gifts. “I’m…”

“Liam! Nice to meet you.” A thick accent came from behind. When he looked, there was a boy with nicely styled black hair. He was wearing a hoodie and a pair of loose jeans. “I see you’ve already managed to spook the new guy.”

“Come on Zayn, you’re no fun.” The short boy said, pouting. “He was about to shit his pants.”

“I was not…” Liam argued. He wasn’t that scared.

“Yeah, you were. It’s okay, though.” The boy behind him said. “You should have seen Louis, over there on his first day. He was crying for most of the day.”

“You don’t know that. You weren’t there, mouthfart.” The boy in the middle – Louis – said, stepping closer to Liam. “What’re your powers then? I gotta know the competition, don’t I?” he smirked.

“I uh set the curtain at home on fire?” it was more of a question than an answer, but Liam couldn’t shake the feeling Louis wasn’t going to be his new best friend.

“One power you are yet to learn, huh Louis?” Zayn smirked.

“Come on you guys, let’s just leave the new guy rest. It must have been a long day for him.” the curly headed one said. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Liam gave an awkward wave.

“I’ll show you to your room. We’ll be roommates.” The last boy said. He had an Irish accent, Liam noted. “My name’s Niall.”

Liam awkwardly passed Louis. There was tension on his first day and he didn’t even know why. He never did anything to Louis. On their way up the stairs, Liam couldn’t help but admire the house. It was huge and beautifully decorated with paintings.

“Why does Louis hate me so much?” Liam blurt out, when they were already in the room. He had started unpacking but couldn’t focus. The scene and the hatred on the staircase were running through his mind.

“He doesn’t hate you.” Niall said from the opposite bed. It was a simple double room. Two beds, wardrobes and desks. Nothing more. “He just thinks you’re a threat to him. We can all sense your strength. He thinks he is the next supreme.”

“He can be. I sure as hell don’t want to.” Liam said. What was the big deal? He was going to run a freak show. That was all there was to it.

“You really don’t know what you’re talking about, mate. Everybody wants to be the supreme.” Niall said. “The unlimited power you get? You can do anything you want.”

“Yeah well, I don’t care about power.” Liam grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. He needed to think, and the shower seemed like the most appropriate place.

The day so far was a disaster. Liam made, what it seems like, a new enemy in the hour he has been in the academy. Louis was going to be a huge problem. Liam didn’t like conflict, but he was going to fight if he had to. He just hoped he was as strong as they thought he was.

The other three boys seemed nice though. At least he hoped they were. Niall had said that everyone wants to be the new supreme so he couldn’t really trust them. If they thought he was a threat nothing was going to stop them from killing him. There was no way he could take on four superior witches at once.

For god’s sake he didn’t even know how to activate his power, let alone use it to become the supreme. Liam couldn’t figure out why they’d think he was strong. He was the weakest.

In that moment, Liam promised himself to become better. To at least learn how to access the one power he has. And maybe even develop new ones.

 

A week, that’s how long Liam was in the academy and he had almost no progress in developing his skills. He lit one candle. That was it, nothing more. It was frustrating him to no end.

Niall was jumping around, disappearing and reappearing, Harry seemed to be sleeping more and more. Zayn had explained it was one of the most dangerous powers a supreme, or any witch, has. It was called descensum. Harry was literally going to hell and back. Zayn had explained that you can get stuck there forever. He had also explained that everyone has a different kind of hell.

Zayn wasn’t coming up with new powers as well. It was selfish, but Liam was happy he wasn’t the only one stuck. And in the few times he had seen Louis, the boy couldn’t figure out how to start a fire and every time they’d pass each other, Liam smirked at him. His confidence was growing, he was far braver than when he came. He wasn’t afraid of Louis anymore.

“Hey, Zayn…!?” Liam burst in the boy’s room on a free Saturday afternoon. He intended of asking Zany for help with practice. Liam had grown attached to the boy. He was the only one that disliked Louis just as much as Liam did.

A loud thud came from the middle of the room. When Liam looked over, Zayn was on his back laughing. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I should have knocked.” He went over to help Zayn to his feet.

“I’m perfect.” Zayn grinned, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck.

Liam had no idea what to do. He wasn’t that experienced with hugging or anything really. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist. In the past week the two of them had become quite close. Zayn was far better than his friends back home. He actually cared about Liam’s opinion, even asked him his thoughts on stuff. Even though he looked cool and reserved, Zayn was almost as huge dork as Liam was.

They pulled apart still smiling at each other. “Did you need something?” Zayn asked. It took a second for Liam to remember what he was doing in Zayn’s room.

“I needed help with practice. Wanna come?” Liam said. He wasn’t all that comfortable using any of the rooms by himself. He felt that if he let his guard down, Louis was going to attack him. Zayn nodded.

In the living room Zayn set a candle on the coffee table for Liam to light. Nearly twenty minutes passed and nothing was happening. Liam was getting very angry with himself. It shouldn’t be that hard. Everyone else seems to have so many powers and they have great control, but poor little Liam can’t even activate the one he has.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Liam yelled. Harry suddenly shot up from the floor. “Sorry for waking you Harry. But you really shouldn’t sleep on the floor, your back will start hurting.” Liam didn’t mean to mum him but he just didn’t want to see Niall, Zayn and even Harry suffer in any way. In the past week Harry had been nothing but friendly to him.

Harry was still dazed. It seemed he hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. “Harry, are you okay?” Zayn kneeled next to the boy.

“I was in hell, you know practicing.” Harry dragged in his deep voice. “Something was wrong this time. I couldn’t get out, but I heard Liam yelling and it pulled me back.” The curly boy explained. “Thank you. You saved my life.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asked. He had no idea what was going on. He knew bringing things back from the dead was one of the powers a supreme possessed, but Zayn had been specific that a person can’t be brought back from descencum. Harry nodded.

“Did Louis put you up to this?” Zayn asked, he had so many emotions mixed onto his face, from fear to excitement.

“No.” Harry answered. “Come on Zayn, you’d know if I were lying.” Harry seemed even more scared than Liam felt.

“Do you know what that means, Liam?” Zayn asked.

It was all way too much. He just did something practically impossible. How could he have done that and not light one simple candle? It wasn’t possible. Harry was joking around. Liam expected Louis to jump out of somewhere and laugh in his face for believing he could actually have some kind of power. But nothing happened. No one was laughing. Both Zayn and Harry were watching him with awe.

“Liam?” Harry asked.

“I am the next supreme.” Liam said. He couldn’t believe he just said it, but it was true. He was sure in it. He was the one true supreme. He just did the impossible and wasn’t that what the supreme did? There was no way he was going to let Louis beat him.

“You? Over my dead body.” Louis said, coming in the room, Niall right by his side. What did Niall see in Louis to keep being friends with him? Liam might never know.

“That can be arranged.” Zayn said. He and Harry were on their feet. “Would love to do it myself.”

“With what power? You’re gonna bore me to death with your empathy speeches?” Louis asked.

Liam’s blood was boiling. He wanted to just get rid of Louis. Whatever it took, he’d do it. Liam would kill him if he had to. It was scary how fine he was with that thought.

“Back to our supreme.” Louis snarled saying those words. “You can’t even light that candle what makes you think you will be the next supreme?”

“Louis aren’t you tiered of this?” Harry asked. “Liam just saved my life and you’re being an asshole. There is no way to predict who the next supreme is. It could be any one of us. We’re all equally strong.”

“Equally? Have you lost your damn mind, Harold?”  Louis smirked. “Zayn has no real power whatsoever. He can’t even read a mind properly. The only power Niall has is transmutation; Liam is worthless in doing anything with his gifts. The battle will be between you and me. Even you haven’t got half the powers I do. And you can’t blow a guy to death to become the next supreme.”

“I’m not worthless, asshole.” Liam yelled. Suddenly Louis burst out in flames from his feet up. He let out a scream of sheer panic and pain. Liam took a few steps back. He didn’t mean to set Louis on fire. Liam takes all he thought about killing him back. He doesn’t have the guts to kill a person.

Louis continued screaming. Niall was the only one that didn’t seem bothered. He closed his eyes and extended his hand towards Louis. The flames disappeared. Thankfully Louis didn’t have any burns. His clothes were burned quite badly but he was okay.

“Looks like I have more powers than you thought.” Niall disappeared out of the room.

“Louis, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…” Liam couldn’t finish because he was sent flying up against a wall. Pain shot through his whole body when he landed on the ground.

“You’ll pay for that, you little bitch.” Louis stepped closer. He was a few steps away from Liam and suddenly froze. “What the fuck?”

“Seems like we’re all full of surprises today.” Zayn smirked. Liam was happy that Zayn stopped Louis. He was sure Louis wouldn’t hesitate to kill him.

“Enough!” Came Paul’s booming voice. “That’s it. Louis and Liam in my office now! Zayn, I want you to go and find Niall.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Paul asked, sitting behind his desk. “You’re supposed to be friends.”

“He fucking set me on fire!” Louis yelled.

“It was an accident. I said I was sorry.” Liam yelled back. It was a tiered game, bickering with Louis. “It’s not like you were oh so nice to me from day one. You hate me and I don’t fucking know why. What the fuck did I ever do to you?”

Louis seemed to be at a loss of words. It was something unusual. Finally he didn’t know what to say and it made Liam happy. He was the one to finally shut the fucker up.

“I don’t care what you’re problem with each other is, from now on, no fighting. You’re gonna need each other more than you can imagine in a few months.” Paul shouted.

“I don’t need him.” Louis said.

“Yes, you do moron.” Louis looked offended at that. “In a few months one of you lot will be the supreme and the bigger the coven the stronger the supreme. If you haven’t noticed we’re not packed with members.” Both boys were surprised at that. “You’re all you have. This is your new family. No fighting.”

Paul shooed them out of his office after that. Liam was a little shook up, but all together okay with the fact that Paul believed he stood a chance at being the supreme.

“We need to talk.” Liam said. Paul was right. They had to get along. Not necessarily like each other, but at least don’t be at each other’s throats. Louis stopped dead in his track. He gave a motion for Liam to continue. “Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you. You didn’t even give me a chance.”

“Look, it’s complicated. I’m not gonna suddenly cry on your shoulder about everything that bothers me. We’re not friends. This is a competition. The best one wins and that’s me. So stay out of my way.” Louis said, leaving.

“You’re such a dumbass.” Liam followed him. “Paul said that we’re gonna need each other and you still refuse to understand that I would like to try and be friends.”

“You are so stupid.” Louis turned around. “I don’t want to be friends.”

“But why? What the fuck did I do to you that made you hate me that much?”

“Because you may die. In fact we all might die, but I was stupid enough to befriend the others. And I don’t want to become closer to one more person I might lose.” Louis shouted.

“You’re not gonna lose us.” Liam said.

“One or even more are going to die while we perform the seven wonders. They aren’t a child’s play, they are dangerous. The others don’t seem to understand that though.” Louis explained and walked away.

Liam wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He knew the seven wonders were dangerous, he wasn’t stupid, but they wouldn’t let each other die. They weren’t that cruel. They weren’t murderers. They’d help each other out.

Liam wasn’t so sure that was the case though. They all wanted it. Liam had known about it for a week and he’s head in, in the competition. The others had been there for years. They weren’t going to help someone in trouble. They only cared about being the next supreme.

“I can’t believe you’d think that.” Zayn said from behind him.

“What’s up with you people and sneaking!? God damn it.” Liam was a little startled by Zayn suddenly appearing.

“I can’t believe you though we only care about the supremacy.” Zayn repeated.

“Is that what you think of us?” Niall asked appearing next to Zayn.

“For fuck’s sake Niall we’re not in Dolton Abbey. There shouldn’t be someone eavesdropping everywhere.” Liam noted again. It was getting real old, real fast.

“Don’t change the subject.” Zayn said. “You think we wouldn’t help you out?”

“How did you hear that?” Liam asked. “I thought you heard only loud thoughts.”

“You’re really loud when you panic.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t leave someone die just because that would mean you become the next supreme.” Liam said.

“I saved Louis, didn’t I? Louis, who you set on fire, may I add.” Niall noted.

“I said I was sorry.” Liam said frustrated. “You really aren’t that bad, are you?”

Stupid, was the only word Liam could think of to describe himself. He wasn’t sure why he felt safe with those boys, even Louis now that their bickering was about to stop. They might actually become best friends. Or maybe not.

“Louis’ not that bad either, you know. He’s just been through a lot.” Zayn added. It was a surprise to hear Zayn protecting Louis. Liam thought they hated each other, but after what Louis told him maybe there was more to their story. Liam intended to find out.

 

Progress wasn’t that slow now that Liam thought he has a chance at becoming the supreme. His [pyrokinesis](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/pyrokinesis) was getting stronger and better. He was making fire his bitch and it was the most fun he had ever had. The fact he was the only one that could do it added to the fun for sure.

His other power was a little tricky though. He had to find dead things and by itself that was disgusting. Thankfully Harry was ready to help out. For some reason Zayn didn’t want to even hear about helping Liam with Vitalum Vitalis. It was quite strange, but in general their relationship was becoming better and better. All five of them seemed to get along very well. Louis hadn’t insulted anyone in weeks.

But Liam wanted to know more. He wanted to get to know all of the boys. He wanted to find out their stories. So the day he and Harry were to practice in the botanical garden, where Paul kept all the weird plants, Liam decided to simply ask. It was better than going behind the boy’s back and if Harry chose not to share, Liam would be forced to do it.

He knew it was wrong what he had just thought, but he really didn’t care.

“What’s your story?” Liam asked, once they were sitting comfortably on the floor. “You guys know mine and I know nothing about you. Except that Louis was the first here and Zayn came at a young age. That’s all.”

Harry looked uncertain for a moment, like he was debating wheatear to tell Liam or not. “You can tell me. I won’t judge, I promise.”

_It was one of the hottest days of the summer. Harry liked going to the little lake his father had showed him before he had left him, his mum and sister. The lake had the best memories of his dad. Being there helped him think, it was really relaxing._

_As every teenager Harry was just as confused about life. He didn’t know his place, he just wanted to fit in. His school life wasn’t the dream life, but it would do. He had a few friends that seemed to accept him for who he was, even if often he forgot that._

_There was a sound coming from behind. Harry was sure that no one knew that particular place, he just needed to be alone for a little while. Whoever it was, Harry was ready to make them leave. He got up and the man standing before him was none other, but Nick Grimshaw. The guy Harry loved ever since he first saw. He was being stupid to believe that maybe Nick was there because of him, but tiny bit of hope was poking through his heart._

_“Hay, Harry, right?” he asked. The only thing Harry could do was nod. He was very nervous, his heart was going to explode. “Your sister said I’d find you here.”_

_“You went to my house?” Harry stuttered. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. It was just a guy, he could manage to have a fucking conversation with him._

_“Yeah, I needed to talk to you about some stuff.” Nick stepped closer to him, motioning for them to sit on the grass. Harry panicked, he was going to get yelled at or maybe even beaten up because he has a crush on the most popular guy in the school. Harry suddenly realized what a cliché he was._

_“What stuff?” He asked._

_“You’re friends talk, you know. So do mine.” Nick smiled. Harry blushed. He was going to have a word with those friends of his. How can they do that to him? “I know you like me.”_

_“I’m sorry. I just, you’re really nice and…” Harry mumbled. There really wasn’t anything he could say to defend himself. He expected a punch in the face or something, but it never came._

_“I think you’re not too bad yourself.” Nick grinned at him. Harry just stared at him. Words weren’t coming out of his mouth, probably for the better. He didn’t want to embarrass himself further._

_Nick moved his hand on Harry’s tight. The younger boy’s breath hitched. He was happy and scared at the same time, Harry had never felt something like that. His belly was in knots. HIs breathing was uneven. He couldn’t believe what was happening._

_Nick kissed his neck. He was moving quite fast. Harry was moaning, his hands flying up to Nick’s hair. “Have you ever blown a guy?” Nick asked against Harry’s neck._

_Harry took a deep breath. “N-no.”_

_“You wanna?” Nick moved his head so now they were looking in each other’s eyes. Harry managed a sharp nod. His wildest fantasies were finally coming true. There have been so many times that Harry had imagined Nick on his back, beneath him. Harry knew he could make Nick feel good, there was something inside of him that told him that._

_Nick moved back, lying on the grass, unbuttoning his jeans. Harry was already hard in his pants. He bit his lower lip and moved to kiss Nick, but the older boy stopped him. “I don’t do kissing, rock star.”_

_“Okay.” Harry mumbled, he was disappointed. He was hoping to get his first kiss before he gave his first blowjob, but it was okay, the hottest boy in school was waiting on him._

_Harry took a deep breath and licked Nick’s half hard cock. The older boy moaned and the sound was going straight to Harry’s dick. He took Nick’s dick in his mouth, moving his head up and down. Harry knew what to do, he’d seen enough porn._

_He moved his right hand to Nick’s shaft, enveloping the part of his cock he couldn’t take in his mouth. Nick started making weird half moans, half chokes, pushing Harry away. Harry moved away, watching as Nick’s body started jerking as if he were having a seizure._

_“Nick? What the hell?” Harry shouted, his cheeks were getting wet without him even realizing it. Suddenly Nick’s cock flat up exploded. If Harry wasn’t living it, it would have definitely made him laugh. Blood spilled everywhere. Harry was covered in Nick’s blood. He let out a piercing scream._

“So that’s what Louis meant when he said that you can’t blow a guy to death.” Liam said. It was traumatizing. Liam wouldn’t have lived through it, but then again Harry was way stronger than him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m over it.” Harry said, whipping at his eyes. “Turned out he wasn’t that into me. He just wanted some head.”

“Liam, Paul wants you in his office!” Niall’s booming voice came from somewhere outside. 

Liam closed his eyes. He was sure there was nothing wrong he did this time. Louis and he have been mostly on good terms. He got up and headed for the door. “Thank you, for sharing. I know it wasn’t easy.” He turned to Harry before exiting.

When Liam got to Paul’s office, Louis was waiting outside with a frown on his face. “What did you do? Set someone else on fire?” Louis asked. It wasn’t friendly teasing, but rather a mean comment.

“I said I was sorry. And no I haven’t done anything.” Liam answered.

“Come in boys.” Paul shouted through the closed door. The two boys sat on the chairs in front of Paul’s desk. Liam felt like he was going to get yelled for something he didn’t do. “We may have a new student joining us.”

“Are you kidding? We’ve gone years with no one and now for like two months, two guys?” Louis said, he sounded annoyed. Liam wasn’t sure what the big deal was. The more the merrier, right? The supreme would be stronger. But then Liam remembered what Louis had said. He didn’t want more people to get close to.

“I think that’s great. We need more people.” Liam pitched in. “I honestly thought that there would be at least twenty guys here at first.” Louis glared at him.

“Why do you need us, anyway?” Louis asked.

“I need you to get him here.” Paul grinned at them. Liam furrowed his brows. Wasn’t that the guy that brought him there’s job? They couldn’t convince a guy to join. Louis would probably scare the shit out of him, or kill him. Probably both.

“No way. Get someone else. I’m not participating in this shit.” Louis got up to leave.

“I really don’t think we’re the people to do the job.” Liam said, that caught Louis’ attention. “I think each and every one of the others would be a better choice.”

“See, even the arsonist agrees.” Louis said. Liam shook his head, he was going to give up and leave Louis be butthurt about that incident for as long as he wants to. Liam had apologized more than once.

“I agree. Liam’s way too awkward and you, Louis are an asshole. That’s why I need you two.” Paul said. “A good supreme has to be able to persuade new members for the coven.”

“This is bullshit.” Louis shouted.

“You’re going and I don’t give a fuck if you like it or not.” Paul slammed his fist on the desk. Liam was straddled by that. He’d never seen Paul angry before, it wasn’t even something that big. No one said anything. Paul handed Liam the guy’s file and sent them on their way.

Liam didn’t mind trying to help a guy out. He knew that it’s quite scary to have abilities that you don’t understand and worse, can’t control.

“What happened in there? I heard Paul yelling from upstairs.” Niall asked. The blond was sitting on one of the sofas in living room, reading a book. Liam looked closer and it was his book on telekinesis. Zayn had given it to him.

Niall didn’t understand boundaries. He shared everything, so he expected the same from everyone else. He was the sweetest person in the academy. Lima couldn’t be luckier to be roommates with him. He wouldn’t mind if Niall didn’t use his clothes that often, but he could manage. They were very great friends, almost as close as he and Zayn were.

 “Paul wants us to recruit another guy.” Liam said.

“The two of you?” Niall asked. He was trying to hide a smile, but he never managed to bite back his laughter.

“Yes, Niall, the two of us.” Louis said, he was very annoyed. Liam would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. “We are two smart lads, we can do it.”

The car ride was silent. Neither one of them knew what to say. They weren’t friends, Liam had no clue what Louis liked. He couldn’t think of a topic to start a conversation. In the past few weeks Louis had been almost nice to him on a few occasions. He wanted to get to know Louis better. He wanted them to be friends.

Liam would never admit if anyone was to ask, but he had seen Louis and Harry interact when they thought they were alone. Louis was so sweet and almost loving with him. And he was just as sweet, if not sweeter to Niall. Something Liam noticed was that every night at dinner Louis always snuck Niall more food. If he wasn’t able, he’d give the blond from his own. He never asked anyone what Louis and Zayn’s story was. He felt that maybe if he asked one of the boys was going to skin him.

Louis had told him that he didn’t want to get close to Liam out of fear of losing him. He had let the other two boys in his heart, why did he hate Liam so much? He never did anything bad to him. Liam didn’t have a need to make everyone like him. What was that called again? Never mind, he had to at least get on Louis’ good side somehow.

“I know you told me why you don’t want to be friends.” Liam said. “But I think that no one will die. We have this weird bond between us, all of us. I know you feel it.”

“Liam, shut up!”

“No, you have to hear me out.” Liam shouted. He felt weirdly and maybe stupidly courageous. “We can do this. If you put all your issues aside we can protect each other when the time comes. I wouldn’t let anything happen to any of you guys. Like Paul said we are supposed to be a family.”

“Liam, seriously, you need to stop.” Louis dragged out.

“You care about Harry and Niall. You love them. If you open your heart you can let Zayn and me as well.” Liam said.

“You really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“Do you really think that when the time comes any of them would give a fuck if you die?” Louis asked, Liam tried to speak but he didn’t let him. “They won’t. The only thing they care about is who the next supreme is. They may pretend to be your friends, but they’re not. And that precious Zayn of yours? He’d kill you in a heartbeat.” Liam knew it was lies to manipulate him. He wasn’t going to let Louis play tricks like that on him. “I was honest from the start. I may interact with Harry and Niall, you might think we’re friends, but we’re not. I know they’d kill me if they have to, I’d do the same damn thing.”

That wasn’t happening. Liam couldn’t believe all the lies Louis was feeding him. Biggest bullshit he’d ever heard. Zayn had sworn they were friends. Niall shares all of his stories with him and Harry was just a sweetheart. Louis had it all wrong. Maybe they’d kill, but none of them would hurt the other four. Liam wasn’t stupid, he knew all of them felt the special connection.

It was frustrating Liam to no end. What fucked up Louis that much that he lost trust in his own coven? Weren’t they supposed to support each other?

“How did you become like this?” Liam asked. There was nothing more he could say.

“What do you mean?”

“What made you lose faith in people?”

“Why don’t you ask Zayn? I bet he’d love to tell you how he…” Louis stopped , frozen. It was like something was pulling him from finishing his sentence. What did Zayn do?

“How he did what?”

“It doesn’t matter. We’re here.” Louis said, pulling the car to a stop. If Liam were to ask one more question he would be dead, he knew that much. He didn’t want to push Louis’ buttons. He let it go. He’d talk to Zayn once they got back. He had a lot of explaining to do.

They got out of the car heading to the apartment building the guy – Ed – lived in. He was a little older than Liam was; from the picture in the file Liam could see he had red hair and a freckled face.

He lived on the third floor. Louis knocked on the door a few time, but nothing. “Maybe he’s not home.” Liam said. The lock on the door started rustling.

“Wow, your judgment is horrible.” Louis commented. When the door opened Ed was standing on the other side.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“My name’s Liam and this is Louis.” Liam started. His heart was beating faster than usual. He was quite nervous. The pressure of bringing in a new student was huge and Louis didn’t seem interested in helping at all.

“Why are you here?”

“Well, we came to talk to you about your gifts.” Liam smiled. He hoped it was an encouraging smile that was welcoming enough for Ed to go with them. Panic flashed through Ed’s eyes and the next thing Liam could understand was his back hitting the wall behind him. Louis ended up right next to him with a loud groan.

“What the fuck?” Louis shouted. Ed was running away for some reason. Louis motioned with his hand and Ed, much like them hit a wall. “What’s your problem, asshole?” Louis got up, straightening his clothes out.

“The fuck did you just do?” Ed asked, looking more frightened than ever. Louis looked quite surprised at that. Liam got up and went to kneel next to Ed.

“Liam, get away from him. He’s dangerous.” At that Liam smiled a little. Louis cared, he might not admit it, but the bastard cared.

“He’s not. He’s just scared.” Liam answered. “Don’t you know about you gifts? I mean, have weird things been happening to you?”

“Of course, I know.” Ed said. “I just thought I was the only one.” He mumbled.

“News flash, you’re not. There’s quite a few of us actually, you’re not that special.” Louis said, pulling Liam to his feet. “Come on, we gotta go.”

“Where?” Ed asked, still frightened.

“To the one place you can learn all about those gifts of yours.” Liam smiled, helping Ed to his feet. They went into the apartment to let Ed pack some clothes. He was staying with them, permanently.

The drive back to the academy was silent. No one dared to say anything. But all that mattered was that Louis cared about Liam. It was obvious, his protective older brother side showed no matter how much he tried to hide it. Liam smiled to himself. He didn’t want to vocalize and ruin it.

“Why did you attack us?” Louis asked out of nowhere. It was a stupid question. Ed was scared, of course he’d try to protect himself.

“I thought you were going to kill me.” Ed answered. “I’ve had so many people chase me, I can’t even remember when was the last time I stayed at one place for more than a couple of days.”

“People were chasing you? But why?” Liam asked Louis. He didn’t want to admit it, but Louis was the only one that may know the answer.

“’cause, he’s a witch, bitch.” Louis answered. “They are called witch hunters. They seek us out and murder us in various ways. Whatever ways suit their mood. From slow and agonizing, to fast and painless. Believe me, you don’t want them to torture you.”

Witch hunters? There had to be witch hunters involved!? Liam wasn’t too educated on the subject, but Zayn had mentioned a while ago, that they have existed ever since the first witch was burned at the stake. Ever since they’ve been hunting them down, one by one trying to stop the gene that gives witches their powers.

“Don’t worry Ed, you’ll be safe in the academy.” Liam reassured the boy. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He smiled at the boy in the back seat. He could sympathize with the boy. He was the new guy and it was all moving quite fast for him.

By the time the three of them got back to the academy, it was quite late. The only one up was Paul, he had been waiting for the boys’ return. He gave just a few words of advice to Ed before heading to bed, with a promise to explain everything to the boy the next day.

That left Liam, Louis and Ed in the kitchen alone making dinner. Liam was making sandwiches for himself and Ed, while Louis was making macaroni and cheese. Liam had tried to warm Ed up a little, make him feel at home in a way. It was after all going to be his home for a very long time.

He had asked where Ed was from, but the boy didn’t seem to be up for answering. Ed was obviously very tiered and as much as Liam tried to keep a conversation, Ed drifted off. Louis was just snickering in the background. He was standing and eating on the counter next to the stove, while Liam and Ed were sitting on the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Do you want me to show you to your room, Ed? You’re really tiered.” Liam smiled. He had grown used to the late nights in the past couple of weeks. He had started using one of the spare rooms upstairs to practice, plus Niall was quite an imaginative dreamer, if the sounds he made were anything to go by.

“I’d love to, thanks.” The boy answered. Then everything seemed to happen way too fast for Liam to comprehend it.

They had just got up, making their way out of the kitchen, but there was a loud bang and suddenly Ed was on the floor. Blood was spilling everywhere; there was some even on Liam’s face. His eyes widened, he was frozen in fear. He had no clue what had just happened. The window was broken, Ed was dead, and he had obviously lost his ability to move. Liam didn’t know what to do. The witch hunters were there and they were going to kill him. They were going to kill them all. A tear rolled down his cheek. It was one of those endless moments, which seemed to just drag out forever in a person’s mind.

Then suddenly he was on the ground, Louis’ body covering him. “Didn’t you hear me, dumbass? You’ve got to stay down.” He yelled in Liam’s ear. There were bullets flying left and right. “Why am I helping you?” Louis mumbled to himself. He grabbed Liam’s hand and led him out of the kitchen, crawling.

Everything went quiet. The suspense was worse than everything. The fear was settling in the pit of his stomach. He was breathing heavily, next to him Louis had closed his eyes tilted his head up against the wall.

“What the hell is going on?” Niall’s voice came from the kitchen. He must have teleported there. There was a shot and Niall’s groan, followed by a loud thud.

Liam’s instinct told him to go and check on Niall. Make sure he could help the boy, but Louis grabbed his arm, shaking his head. “You go there, you’re dead too.”

Paul, Harry and Zayn didn’t know what was happening. They were still upstairs, hopefully they were going to just wait it out. Maybe the witch hunters would get tiered and go away. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever thought, but he was scared. He wanted to make sure Zayn stayed safe. Zayn needed to stay safe.

The front door burst out open, there were people, slowly approaching, the hunters. They were going to kill them. “Come on, we need to fight.” Louis whispered.

“They’ll kill us.” Liam answered. There was no way just the two of them could take down, what sounded like at least seven men.

“They won’t if we do it first.”

Liam froze. He had to kill them, he was about to kill people. He wasn’t okay with that, everyone deserved to live. He wasn’t strong enough mentally to murder someone. There was no way he could take a life. All of the lights came on.

A gun was fired, a loud thud. Someone was dead. An image of Zayn lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming next to him, his eyes open and empty flashed behind Liam’s closed eyelids. The fear he had felt up to that moment was nothing compared to the thought of losing Zayn. Murdering seemed like a far easier task after that.

Liam got up and ran to the foyer, no one was there though, it seemed like everyone was hiding. Someone grabbed him, pulling him in the tiny closet a few feet from the front door.

“What are you doing out in the open, dumbass?” it was Harry. Liam let out a sigh of relief.

“I heard a shot and I thought Zayn was…” He couldn’t even finish. Harry reached up, whipping away the tears that were falling freely. Liam hadn’t even noticed he was crying. It was all too much to take in.

“Zayn’s fine, dude.” Harry hugged him. “You need to pull yourself together now, thought. There are still six people to kill.”

Liam could do it. The hunters had killed Ed and most likely Niall, poor innocent Niall. Liam started nodding furiously.

Slowly they stepped out of the closet, looking around them to make sure they were safe. Liam heard two loud thuds, panic filled his body again. Harry’s hand crept up on his shoulder as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. But given the house he’s in, Liam wouldn’t be surprised if Harry could hear his thoughts.

“Behind us.” Harry mumbled when they were near the staircase. Anger flickered through Liam. The familiar heat that went through his body, filled him up. He didn’t even have to turn around and the man lit up in flames, with a desperate shout of pain. Liam squeezed his fists even tighter. The fire became bigger, the man’s pain filled groans stopped. Liam turned his head to see a motionless body on the floor.

Murdering didn’t make him feel anything. He always thought that guild would be killing him, but he was surprisingly okay with taking a life. They had it coming after all, they came in the academy.

The living room was quite the scene. Paul was on the floor, with no visible wounds. Zayn had his hands extended towards two of the men. The men weren’t moving. Louis was on his knees, pulling out a knife from a man’s body. There was one more lying a few feet away, with stone cold, empty eyes.

Zayn looked in Liam’s eyes. His wicked grin melted into a soft smile, one that Liam knew it was saved just for him. Every time it made his heart skip a beat. Zayn was just breathtakingly beautiful, his eyes were shining brightly. In that moment Liam realized he wanted Zayn. He wanted him as more than a friend. He was in love with the boy.

Zayn motioned with his left hand and one of the guys across from him shot the other one, then placed the gun against his head, fear written all over his face. He pulled the trigger and blood splashed everywhere.

“Niall!” Liam suddenly shouted. He and Harry bolted to the kitchen, not sparing another glance to the room. The kitchen floor was a big pool of blood. Ed was spread on the, his eyes not even closed. Niall was sitting against the counter, his head hanging low. His left hand was gripping his right shoulder. He was breathing. Liam could see his body jerking every once in a while. “You’re alive.” Liam kneeled next to him. He took Niall’s head in his hands. “Niall, Nialler, look at me. You’ll be fine, right? You can do this for me, huh? Hang on for me?” Niall grinned at him. Liam kissed his cheek, thankful to whatever gods there were that they kept Niall alive.

 

Paul never found any living relatives to Ed, so they ended up burying him in the local cemetery. It was just the six of them, even Louis who protested, and suggested they should burn him in the backyard. It was awkward given the fact none of them knew him, Harry, Niall and Zayn never even met him.

Liam hated himself for losing Ed. He had promised the boy he’d protect him. He screwed up and now Ed was six feet under. He felt guilty, losing faith that he is the next supreme. He was the only one who froze up. Everyone else did amazingly; even Niall was braver than him, and he got shot.

Thanks to that not so little incident the witch council would be giving them a visit. The witch council was three old people that loved to pretend that they mattered when the truth was that no one cared what they had to say, at least that’s how Zayn had described them. It was quite the description, it made Liam wonder if he had met them before. He didn’t ask though. They never talked about Zayn’s past. Liam didn’t even know how the boy had ended up there.

 

“You can’t blame yourself about that guy’s death, Liam. It wasn’t your fault.” Zayn comforted him. They were sitting in Zayn’s room, doing nothing in particular, just hanging out. Liam had asked Paul about a way of blocking Zayn’s mind reading somehow. Paul had glared at him, giving him a lecture on how it might someday that power could save him. Liam had brushed it off. He couldn’t have Zayn knowing Liam had feelings for him. It would be stupid to distract both of them with a relationship that was most likely doomed anyway. They had many things to focus on, becoming the next supreme, the witch hunters that were most likely on their asses and the freaking witch council.

 “Thanks, but I promised to protect him and I screwed up.” Liam argued. In his mind it was his duty to protect Ed.

“You protected all of us, didn’t you? You killed one of the hunters.” Zayn rubbed Liam’s tight. Liam took a deep breath, shifting away from Zayn’s hand. It was too hot and way too close to his cock. He didn’t want to get a boner in that situation.

“I’m sure you and Louis could have handled it.” Liam still felt somewhat guilty for killing the man. Truth be told he felt bad that he made him suffer in the flames, but he was fine with taking the man’s life, he deserved it. His screams were the problem, Liam could hear him scream in his dreams. “You’ll be the next supreme, you know that, right?”

“I thought you were the next supreme?” Zayn smirked. “You declared it yourself, don’t you remember? Right before setting Louis on fire, which I enjoyed, by the way.” They both burst out laughing. Liam loved talking to Zayn, it was just so easy. They’re shared annoyance with Louis was something Liam loved. Zayn was the only one, beside Liam, that couldn’t stand him.

“You know, I’m not. I’m not smart enough. You however, are.” Liam smiled. He honestly believed, Zayn would be the new supreme, he had the qualities a supreme had to have.

“We both have a fair shot, now shut up.” Zayn playfully hit him on the shoulder.

“Okay.” Liam agreed. They ended up spending the free afternoon just slacking of homework, at least Liam did. He just stayed with Zayn until dinner was ready.

Zayn was an amazing artist, Liam had learned in the couple of months he had been there. There were drawings of various things scattered around Zayn’s room, from a weird creature to a beautiful portrait of Liam. Zayn had told him he loved drawing him because he had nicely shaped face. It was compliment, Zayn had assured him, Liam had laughed it off, not wanting to over think the possibility that maybe Zayn felt the same.

“Can I ask you something?” Liam questioned, while he was flicking through one of the many comic books Zayn had.

“Shoot.”

“How did you end up here?” Zayn let out a frustrated moan. They never talked about it, but Liam was getting curious, he had a right to know. It was an innocent enough question. They had gone through half of Liam’s stories, he had even shared the embarrassing ones that involved Tom.

“Why do you gotta ruin such a great afternoon?” Zayn asked. It was annoying to know that Zayn didn’t trust him enough, but had obviously shared with everyone else. They all seemed to know, Liam had asked, no one dared to say. Harry had said it wasn’t his story to tell and had walked away.

“You know me, all of me. I’m an open book, but truth be told I know nothing about you. I was just wondering, sorry.” Liam said, it was a lost cause. He might never know.

“My parents left me here.” Zayn suddenly blurt out, it took Liam by surprise. It was the most information he had got out of the boy about his past. Liam grinned at it. “That’s all I’m sharing. It was a horrendous time for me back then.” Liam only nodded in understanding. He was happy to get the information, the problem was though that it made him even more curious. “I’d like to focus on my future, and it does seem quite nice, doesn’t it? I am going to be the supreme in a few months.”

Liam smiled. He was trying to pay attention to Zayn’s words, but he had to know more about him. He wanted to discover his whole story, not just some useless piece of information. Going through Paul’s office in order to find Zayn’s file and pay his parents a little visit, but quickly scratched it off. Paul would kill him for doing it, but more importantly, he’d lose Zayn for sure. He had to be sneaky about it. Thankfully, ha had become quite the liar in the time he had spent in the academy.

“Thank you for sharing, Zayn. I do appreciate it.” Liam said. It was almost time for dinner, so Liam decided to go and help Niall get ready. The blond was able to take care of himself, but Liam enjoyed helping him. He felt like he was doing something good with his time instead of just wasting it away at dreamingly admiring Zayn.

On his way to his room, Liam saw Louis getting out of Harry’s room. The two of them hung out a lot. It made Liam wonder how such a wonderful guy like Harry befriended a stuck up prick like Louis. Liam had heard him, not once, insult them all, including Harry.

But this was a different matter all together. He needed to thank Louis for saving his life. If it weren’t for him, Liam would be dead. If it weren’t for Louis and Zayn all of them would be dead, but Liam had thanked Zayn many times by then.

“Hey, Louis.” Liam called. Louis rolled his eyes, the way Liam knew it meant he was annoyed, he turned to him never the less. It didn’t matter though. He had to say what was on his mind. “I never thanked you for the other night. You saved my life and I just really wanted to say thank you. I know we don’t get along but it was a brave thing to do, I might not be standing here if it weren’t for you.”

“If I knew you were gonna give me boring ass speech, I might have reconsidered it.” Louis smirked. It was his defense, Liam had learned that much, but it still made his blood boil. Louis was just plain infuriating, always with a smirk on his face and a stupid, snarky comment.

“Anyways, thanks again.” Liam ducked his head and headed for his room.

Dinner went smoothly. There were no accidents. Louis was purposely ignoring him, it was okay though. Liam didn’t want to fight with him. Back in the room, Liam was reading about spells and how they worked. Harry had explained at dinner that they took a lot of focus to cast. He wanted to figure out a way to find about Zayn’s past. It was eating at him, he had to find out.

Liam was trying to focus, but Niall was making weird choked moans from his bed on the other side of the room. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Liam asked him.

“I can’t get off properly.” Niall sighed. That took Liam by surprise.

“You were trying to do it with me in the room? Niall, is that some kind of a fetish? You’re such a freak.” Liam almost shouted, but thankfully caught himself, there was no need for anyone else to find out about it, given they already didn’t know. Niall threw the sheets and got out of bed, Liam was grateful that the blond was at least wearing tight black boxer briefs. His hard cock was clearly visible.

“I’ve tried to do it in the shower, but I can’t. I just can’t do it, Liam.” Niall looked desperate. He was fazing the room, his left hand pressed to his forehead. With his other hand he adjusted himself. “And you’re never out. You’re always here, but if you hang out with Zayn in his room you find a way to sneak here every five minutes. I haven’t got off in weeks, Liam. Everything turns me on.” The blond gabbed Liam’s shoulders, shaking him. “I’m walking with a constant boner.” Niall shouted.

“I’m sorry. Gee I didn’t know it was such a big deal. I’ll leave you to it.” Liam stepped to his bed, picking his books up.

“There’s another problem, though.” Niall looked at the ground with a sheepish frown.

“I’m gonna regret this, but what is it?” Liam asked. They were both standing in the middle of the room, Liam tighten the grip on his book. He knew it was going to be something ridiculous, but Liam couldn’t help it. Niall looked in actual physical pain.

“I can’t do it with my left hand.” Niall let out a sigh. “It hurts my shoulders way too much to put any kind of pressure on them.”

“Sorry, bro, guess you’ll have to wait a few more weeks.” He had no clue what to do or say. It was the first time he had ever talked to someone about masturbating. The whole situation was way too awkward for Liam to deal with. “I’ll just…”

“Liam, I can’t fucking wait.” Niall shouted. “Liam, please, I need help.” He begged, he sounded miserable. The pain in his voice made Liam feel bad.

“What do you want me to do?” Liam hesitated.

“Jerk me off, please, Liam.”

Liam shook his head in disbelief. There was no way he was going near Niall’s junk. He liked the boy quite a lot, he was nice and funny, but he’d never wanted to date him or anything. Liam didn’t want his first sexual interaction with a boy to be a desperate handjob. He wanted to at least be dating the guy. And then there were his feelings for Zayn. He was kind and loving, and also not interested. It made Liam wonder if he should just do it. He was eighteen and he had no experience in that stuff what so ever.

“Niall, I’m…” Liam started.

“I can blow you. I can do it right now if you want to, just please I need to cum.” Niall stepped in front of Liam, dropping to his knees. He hurriedly unzipped Liam’s jeans. He tried to squirm away, but Niall had a tight grip on Liam’s hips.

“Stop!” Liam shouted. It was all too much, his mind was screaming. “You’re not even gay.”

“I’m not, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t fucked guys before.” Niall said, he was still on his knees in front of Liam. “You can pretend I’m whoever you want me to be. Call me whatever you want.” At that Zayn’s image popped in his head. Zayn on his knees, his mouth wrapped around Liam’s hard cock.

“O-okay.” Liam breathed out.

Niall nodded, coming closer. He quickly unzipped and dropped Liam’s pants around his ankles. He was already half hard. Niall wrapped his lips around the head of Liam’s cock, sucking a little. Liam’s breath hitched. It was the best feeling he’d ever had. Niall dragged his fingers along of Liam’s thighs, he let out a loud yelp. Liam almost came in that moment. He had no idea how he was still holding on. Niall’s tongue was licking along Liam’s length, stopping and sucking at the tip.

Liam tried, he really did, but he couldn’t hold his moans anymore. He let out a loud grunt, getting a moan in approval from Niall. Liam fisted his hands in the bond’s locks, nudging him forward, trusting his hips. Niall choked, but didn’t give up, relaxing his throat.

Niall bobbed his head up and down. “God, Zayn, I’m gonna…” Liam breathed out. The blond pulled back, giving him a few last strokes with his good hand. Liam’s vision went blurry, his orgasm hit him hard. He exploded all over Niall’s face, his legs buckling a little. A few seconds had to pass for him to calm down.

Niall got up dropping his underwear, his cock was hard against his belly. He used his boxers to wipe his face and then threw it on the ground. “Come on, Liam.” He threw himself on his bed.

Liam stepped slowly to the bed. Niall was rubbing his dick, letting breathless moans. He was beautiful. “You’re gorgeous.” Liam breathed. The room was too hot, sweat was breaking on his forehead. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on the ground. He couldn’t think straight, he just needed to have contact with Niall.

He hovered over Niall, debating whether or not kiss him. He wanted to, he really wanted to, but something stopped him. He just wrapped a hand around the blond’s cock, giving a teasing stroke. Niall moaned, dragging his nails down Liam’s back.

“I wanna blow you.” Liam said against Niall’s skin. The blond didn’t say anything only nodded with his mouth partly open. Liam lowered himself until he reached Niall’s cock. He licked his abdomen, slowly moving around Niall’s prick.

Liam took Niall’s dick in his hand stroking slowly, enjoying every little desperate, breathless moan that came out of the blond’s mouth. Liam licked from the shaft to the top, covering the head with his tongue. Niall’s body was twitching underneath him and it was the best feeling ever. He was in total control. Liam took a little of Niall’s length in his mouth. Slowly he moved his head down, until he couldn’t take anymore. After making sure he knew just how much of Niall he could take in his mouth, Liam’s confidence seemed to grow.

He started moving his head up and down, stroking, the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth, with his hand. Niall was falling apart, hands fisting the sheets, forehead slick with sweat. His eyes were the best part though, dark, almost black with just a hint of blue. He was watching Liam, his mouth slightly open.

The grunts seemed to become more intense, Liam took Niall’s cock out of his mouth and started stroking, fast. Niall fucked his hand, moving his hips with rapid speed. A loud cry later and Niall was coming all over his own chest. Niall’s orgasm seemed to be quite intense, his head was thrown back, and eyes shut tight. He was muttering something under his breath, but Liam couldn’t hear it.

Liam was just looking at Niall’s chest. He was fit, abs were showing, flexing nicely underneath his touch. Cum mixed with sweat, Liam couldn’t resist and kissed him just above his bellybutton. It was a bitter taste, but not necessarily bad.

“That was amazing.” Niall said between heavy pants. Liam was just staring at him, he didn’t know what to say. He enjoyed it very much, but he had no clue what it meant. Were they going to make a habit out of it?

Liam didn’t regret it, it was amazing to have another person touch you, but he always thought that the first time he was that intimate with someone would be more special, not desperation driven. The two of them weren’t dating and Liam had been taught to have feelings for his intimate partner. Everything his parents had taught went through the window the second he stepped into the academy.

In the end Liam decided that it was nice that it was Niall. He could have been with someone horrible like Louis. Niall was at least nice. He had even suggested they cuddled after, but Liam had to go shower. He couldn’t help but feel dirty.

He couldn’t get Zayn out of his head, it felt like he was somehow betraying him. They weren’t dating or anything though. He shouldn’t think about Zayn. He was getting off with a mate, that’s what people his age did. No strings attached blowjobs.

When Liam got out of the shower, Niall was reading one of the books Liam had borrowed from Paul. Somehow, Liam didn’t feel self conscientious about changing in front of Niall after he had his dick in his mouth.

“Nice.” Niall had commented. Liam only grinned at him. There was nothing bad about bros helping bros. Niall was still healing, he shouldn’t have to put any pressure on his shoulder.

“If you’re good you might get a piece of it later.” Liam put his pajamas on, it was more of an old shirt and a pair of loose boxers than pajamas, but that’s what he slept in.

“About earlier, you called me Zayn.” Niall said. Liam’s smile faded. He was caught by surprise. He was sure to be quiet. “It’s okay if you like him. I’m not offended or anything. I did tell you to call me whatever you want. I just wanted to make sure you’d be fine with us doing this, when you have feelings for him.”

Liam was so grateful Niall was being such a good friend. But he and Zayn couldn’t be together. The other boy wasn’t interested, he didn’t even trust Liam enough to tell him about his past. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.” Liam faked a smile. He sat on the bed patting Niall’s hand. “I won’t do that again.” He leaned in, nipping at the bond’s neck.

For the next couple of days Liam and Niall sneaked off to their bedroom all the time for a quick blowjob. Liam loved it. For a straight guy, Niall really enjoyed having a cock down his throat. Zayn had almost disappeared from his head, almost. He was still trying to figure out a spell to somehow see his past.

That night while they were having dinner, Zayn didn’t sit in his usual place next to Liam, but chose to sit next to Harry. Liam didn’t let that bother him, because Paul looked disturbed about the council.

“They are coming tomorrow and I really need all of you on your best behavior.” He warned, sending a meaningful look towards Liam. It probably meat to try and play nice with Louis. He always did, Louis is the one Paul should be worried about.

“What exactly are they going to do?” Liam asked.

“Liam, a witch died here. He was killed by hunters. It’s a routine to make sure all of you are safe.” Paul said.

“And if they decide we’re not safe?” Harry asked. Paul shifted his look, not looking into any of the boys’ eyes.

“If they get it in their heads that we aren’t safe under Paul’s guidance, they’ll most likely burn him.” Louis said, with such calmness it sent shivers down Liam’s spine. No one said anything for the rest of the dinner, each one of them sunk into their own thoughts.

After that all of the boys moved to the living room. Paul suggested they went to bed because the next day would be quite long and tiring.

“I think I have an idea that may help Paul and us.” Harry said, while they were watching some shit TV show. Liam hadn’t realized how much he had missed just hanging out doing something normal like most people.

“What?” Louis asked, looked unimpressed.

“We can find the hunters and destroy them.” The curly headed boy grinned. No one said anything for a few minutes. The idea was dangerous. Not even ten hunters fucked up them real bad, Liam couldn’t imagine what would happen if they stepped in a building full of hunters.

“Are you retarded?” Louis glared. “Just the five of us? We wouldn’t make it pass the front door.”

“Louis’ right, we got lucky the other night. We can’t take on a whole building of hunters.” Niall added. Zayn was sitting on the far way armchair not making a sound only looking.

“I think you’re on to something, Harry.” Liam said. He didn’t want to upset the boy even more. Truth be told he could see a proper plan developing based on the idea. The problem was that they were too scared. The shooting freaked them all to no extend. They were afraid for their lives. All of them started leaving the house less and less. Harry just smiled at him, not saying anything else.

“I’m going to bed, please no one do anything that puts us all at risk.” Louis went to leave, but something stopped him at the door. He turned around. “But if you want to go on a suicide mission, be my guest.” With that he left.

“Harry, please don’t do anything stupid.” Zayn finally said. He went on his way not spearing Liam a glance. There was something off about Zayn in the past couple of days. They didn’t hang out as much, but Zayn had said that he didn’t have time.

Back in their room Liam was still wondering what spell to use on Zayn. There was the truth spell, but Zayn would definitely punch him in the face and leave. He was at a dead end.

“Do you want a quick…?” Niall trailed off, lifting up his shirt a little. He was sitting on his bed, palming at his cock.

“Did you tell Zayn about us?” Liam asked, it was the only reason he could think of, that explained his behavior. Niall had a puzzled look in his eyes. He looked somewhat betrayed.

“Do you really think this low of me?” Niall asked, straightening himself up a little, his half hard cock forgotten. He looked angry, but Liam couldn’t help what his intuition was telling him.

“No, Niall. I’m sorry, you’re right. You’re better than that.” Liam apologized. “It’s just that Zayn’s been avoiding me and I don’t know what I did.” He moved to Niall’s bed, rubbing his knee.

“Maybe he read your mind?” Niall asked, he was looking to the wall on the far end of the room, placing his good hand on Liam’s.

“That’s not possible. I’ve protected my brain against his skills, plus I don’t walk around thinking about our privet time.” Liam said. It didn’t even faze him anymore. Liam was used to the weird routine he and Niall had fallen into. It was comfortable and secure in a very strange way. “Do you?” Niall didn’t say anything, but it wasn’t even necessary, his expression said it all.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so good.” Niall buried his head into the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam could feel his hot breath against his skin. Niall moved his hands, lifting Liam’s shirt a little, tracing his skin with his fingers, with ghost like touches. “I love it when you touch me.”

Liam’s head was getting foggy, he could feel his cock hard against his thigh pants. He had other things to do. “Niall, please stop.” Liam pushed at the blond. Niall didn’t listen, he started kissing along Liam’s neck, moving to his jaw. “I said, stop!” Liam pushed Niall off, getting off the bed. “I have other things to do.” He moved to his own bed. He didn’t know why he thought Niall would be a good idea to talk to. All he cared about was sex.

“What things?” Niall asked, guilt was evident in his eyes.

“I need to figure Zayn’s past.” Liam said. “Do you know anything?”

“Drop it. I already told you it’s a bad idea.” Niall looked annoyed. He moved to sit next to Liam, looking through his books.

“Tell me what you know, and I’ll let you…” Liam stopped at that. He was fine with blowing Niall. The heavy feeling of a cock on his tongue was marvelous. But he wasn’t ready to let Niall fuck him. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. It didn’t feel right. “I can let you fuck my throat.” It was the best he could come up with. Niall closed his eyes, trying to bite back a moan.

“All I know is that there used to be some other guy here with Louis and Zayn but he died. I think that might be the reason the two of them hate each other.” Niall explained.

There had been another death in the academy. That one though seemed to had left a mark on the place. A bad one at that. Zayn and Louis must hate each other because of the way the guy had died. It all made Liam even more curious to find out exactly what had happened.

Liam had read about a spell to summon a ghost. He had ignored it, he never thought that he’d need it. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was freaked out to mess with the dead. Ghosts and zombies only sounded cool in movies. But he had no other choice. He was going to summon the guy one way or the other.

He couldn’t think about that though. Niall was pushing him on his back, rubbing his crotch against his leg. Liam never thought that something so animal like would turn him on, but it seemed that he was finding out new things about himself everyday he was in the academy.

 

The next day everyone was tense. At breakfast Liam couldn’t even eat, he was that nervous. Zayn still didn’t pay any attention to him. Paul was fretting up and down. Even Louis seemed scared. Something big was about to happen and all of them felt it.

Paul had set up a table in the living room, just before the fire place. There were three chairs for each of the council members. He had added one in the middle of the room for the person they were going to be interrogating. It was such a big and scary word, so Paul had told Liam to think about it as if he was in the headmaster’s office in his last school, nothing too worrying.

Somewhere after lunch time, Liam had finally cornered Zayn in the kitchen where the boy was talking to Harry about something. “Can you please excuse us, Harry?” Liam asked. The curly haired boy nodded goodbye to Zayn and gave Liam one of his cheeky smiles.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked. It didn’t sound like the way Zayn used to speak to him. Ha always had a spark in his eyes that Liam knew was saved just for him, but it was gone this time. Even his posture had changed. He had straightened his back, leaning on the counter, avoiding any eye contact.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Liam asked. He didn’t have a reason to hesitate with the question. It might not have been the right time, but Liam was scared and he just needed Zayn’s assurance. He wanted Zayn to tell him it was all going to be okay.

“I’m not avoiding you, Liam. I’ve been busy.” Zayn moved to the fridge, getting a water bottle out. “It’s not like you haven’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You tell me, Liam. You’ve learned to block my powers. Is there a reason for that?” he was so calm, it pissed Liam off even more.

“I just wanted to learn a new ability. Is it so bad?” Liam answered. He wanted to punch Zayn and kiss him in the same time. He had no right to ask those questions if he didn’t want to share some of his secrets, Liam wasn’t obliged to answer.

“Or you just wanted to hide something from me.” Zayn mumbled to himself, but Liam was sure he was meant to hear it.

“What, Zayn, you thought I wanted to hide that Niall and I are fucking?” Liam shouted. He had no clue why he was so angry. Maybe it was because he hadn’t slept all night, his stomach refused to have food and the one person he could trust with his life was acting like an asshole. Probably the last one. “There, I said it. Niall and I fuck. And it’s fucking amazing.” Liam smirked. That wasn’t him, he knew that, but Zayn was looking at his feet, not saying a word. It felt so good to be able to shut at least one person in there. “Why do you care, Zayn? Why is my personal life such a big deal for you? You don’t let me in yours, why should I let you in mine?”

Zayn didn’t say anything, but when he looked up Liam could see pain in his eyes. “I really thought you’d be different.” He mumbled when he passed Liam on his way out.

“Don’t walk away from me!” Liam followed him. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew in his gut that the argument wasn’t over.

“Liam, this isn’t the time. The fucking witch council will be here any minute.” Zayn shouted back at him. Liam just wanted to kiss him so bad. Maybe he shouldn’t have said what he did, but Zayn was acting like an asshole. And it got some reaction which was a good one. Zayn was hot when he was angry. It hit Liam how much he had changed since he stepped into the academy.

“Well, when are we going to talk about it?” Liam asked.

“We don’t have to. What you do in your privet time is none of my business.” He said, stepping away into the living room.

“That’s right, it’s not.” He didn’t mean it, not really. He just wanted to have the last word.

Liam had no clue what to do. He wanted to smash something, the familiar heat that came with his power was bubbling inside of him. Anger was pooling in the pit of his stomach. He had to find a way to unwind or he was going to set the whole house on fire. How did they fall out like that? They had something special, at least that’s what Liam had thought. But as it turns out nobody in that house cared about anyone but themselves.

“Niall!” Liam shouted, leaving the kitchen. He was going to fuck Niall’s brains out. He didn’t give a fuck if the blond wanted it or not. His train of thoughts was broken when in the middle of the living room three figures appeared.

The boys and Paul froze, no one dared to even take a breath. The three people simply moved to the table that Paul had set up. “The new recruit.” The man in the middle looked at him. He was a middle aged man, his hair already gray in some places. For a councilman he was quite underdressed. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a pair of jeans. “I’m Simon this is Louis and Nichole, you’re Liam, right?” he introduced the short white haired man on his left and the stunningly beautiful woman on his right. Liam couldn’t help but notice that she was wearing quite the revealing outfit. He just nodded at Simon’s question.

“We’d like to talk to you, alone.” Nichole smiled, giving a meaningful look to the other boys. Liam’s feet were moving on automatic, because he didn’t remember sitting in the chair.

“I’m not leaving him.” Paul said firmly. He moved to the couch behind Liam. He was grateful that he had at least Paul. The man had turned into something like a father to him in the months Liam had spent in the academy.

“Very well.” Louis said.

“So, Liam how’s your stay in the academy been so far? Are you enjoying yourself?” Nichole asked. She was giving him the sweetest smile, it made him want to throw up. It was all so fake. They wanted him to mess up somehow so they could get rid of Paul. The question was why?

“It’s been great. I’ve learned quite a lot about myself here.” It wasn’t even a lie. “I even made some great friends and all thanks to Paul who found me.” Where was his confidence coming from he had no idea, but he didn’t care.

“Can you tell us more about the night of the shooting? Maybe talk about the boy the hunters were after?” Simon said.

“His name was Ed. Me and Louis were supposed to bring him here and we did, but there was no way that any of us could have known that hunters are after him.” The lies were coming so easily out of his mouth. “There isn’t much to say about that night. It was just me, Louis and Ed in the kitchen. That’s where they shot him. After that a few hunters came in, but we killed them.”

“Thank you, Liam.” Simon said, sending him on his way. Liam was so relieved it was over for him.

On his way out Louis bumped into him. “I hope you didn’t screw us.” He glared at him.

After a while all of the boys had been interrogated. Louis had taken quite a while, but they let Niall go after about two minutes. Zayn was in the corner of the kitchen, refusing to make any eye contact with Liam. After thinking it through, he knew what had happened earlier wasn’t right. He wanted Zayn, he was in love with him and that stupid argument only proved it.

Liam wasn’t sure how relationships or feelings worked, but he was sure in one thing, Zayn was the one for him. He wanted to grab him and kiss the living shit out of him. But the fact that Liam admitted to fucking Niall probably didn’t help his case. He had some apologizing to do after the council left them alone. There was nothing wrong with the way things were. Paul was an excellent headmaster.

“After careful consideration, we feel like it’s in best interest to this coven if I were to stay for a while.” Simon declared. They had summoned all of the boys and Paul so they could say the news. It was horrible, they didn’t need him.  

“What do you know about running a coven?” Louis asked. He was so confident it intimidated Liam. “I think Paul is doing an amazing job on his own.”

“Yeah, and I suppose that’s why we have one dead student.” Simon answered.

“Technically, he wasn’t a student, yet.” Niall said, but instantly regretted it when the council glared at him. “Sorry…”  

“There is no argument. I’m staying. And before I dismiss you, there is one more thing.” Simon started. “The seven wonders test will not be in four months, like stated before, but in three weeks.”

“What?” Paul shouted. He moved forward, finally owning up to the council. “Those boys aren’t ready yet. You can’t…”

“Some of them have been here for years, Paul. It was your job to prepare them. There is no changing our minds. This is how it’s going to be. It’s the final decision.” Nichole said.

Liam knew he wasn’t ready. There was no way he could do all of the tasks. One or two maybe, but not more. He hadn’t even tried some of them. He had no clue how to access them. When he looked at the other boys, worry was written all over their faces. Louis was the only one that was managing to hide at least a bit of it.

That night, dinner was tense. Simon was there, the head of the table. No one dared to say anything, even Niall was silently eating his food.

“So, how are you boys preparing for the test?” Simon asked. The boys looked at each other but no one said anything for quite a while.

“We’re fine Simon, thank you.” Louis said at last. He had the usual smirk on his face. The rest of the dinner went on with nobody saying anything.

After that Liam spent most of the night in the library trying to find the right spell. He was going to summon the guy and just ask him. There wasn’t any other way. Curiosity got the better of him, and Zayn was acting like an asshole, it would get back at him for it.

“Liam?” the boy jumped at that, dropping the book he was reading. It was Harry’s voice.

“For god’s sake, mate you scared the shit outta me.” Liam breathed out. It was dark in the room, just a few candles lit over the table, where Liam had spread various books.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, sitting next to Liam, getting a good look at the books.

Liam knew he could trust Harry. He had always been nice with him, he had even told him a personal story. There was no way Harry was not trustworthy. An idea crept inside of Liam’s mind. Niall was great, but Harry was stronger and smarter. Liam had found a way to talk to the dead, he just needed a photo of that person. Harry could definitely get one, given it even exists.  

“I need your help. Can you do me a favor?” Liam asked all hopeful. He had a wicked smile on. Harry looked taken a back, he took a deep breath.

“What is it?” Harry asked a little hesitant.

“Before you say no, just remember how I saved your life.” Liam started. Harry looked a little hesitant, looking at the floor, but nodded anyways. “You know the guy that died here?”

“Ed? Yeah…”

“No, the one that lived here with Louis and Zayn. I need to talk to him.” Liam smiled. He was trying to sound happy. He had to get Harry to agree.

“He’s dead, you can’t.” Harry said. “We don’t know where he’s buried. And even if you did, it’d take you weeks to get him back to normal. He’s been dead for years.”

“I can. I found a spell. I don’t need his body.” Liam grinned. “I just need a picture. You and Louis are close so I thought…” Liam dragged out.

“No way!” Harry said. “That’s suicide. Both of them would kill you.”

“Do you know something? I mean Niall doesn’t, but…” Liam asked.

“All I know is that the guy was here before Zayn came and that he died.” Harry said.

“Please, I need to know, but Zayn doesn’t want to share.” Liam said.

“You realize you’re acting childish. It’s the past let it go.” Harry said.

He couldn’t do that. It was personal. It wasn’t fair that Zayn got to know everything about him, but the second Liam asked something, Zayn would get all moody. It wasn’t fair that Zayn was acting like an asshole, when all Liam wants is to hold him and love him. It was childish, but he couldn’t let it go, something inside of him wasn’t letting him.

“Come on, dude I saved your life.” Liam said. It was a low blow, but everything was allowed in the academy.

“And I saved yours when the hunters came, remember?” Harry said. Liam didn’t say anything. The curly haired boy let out a sigh. “If I do this, will you help me take down the hunters? I have a plan, I know it will work.”

“Anything, I’ll do anything.” Liam launched himself forward and hugged Harry tight. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Is anybody here?” A deep voice came. A few seconds later Simon’s figure appeared. “Boys, what are you doing here so late? You should be resting.”

“Yeah well, we can’t, thanks to you.” Harry said. Liam was surprised at the confidence the boy had. He would never dare speak to someone from the council like that.

“Now, now Harold, don’t be bitter like your friend Louis.” Simon smirked. “It won’t get you anywhere.” 

“Come on, Liam get your stuff, we should go to bed.” Harry pulled him up.

On the way up to their rooms Liam couldn’t help but ask Harry where all the confidence came from. Harry had just shrugged and said that they couldn’t do anything to him, it would be too obvious. Liam wasn’t sure what that meant, but as it seemed he didn’t understand much about the things happening in the academy.

“Where have you been, it’s four in the morning?” Niall asked half asleep, when Liam entered the room.

“Go to sleep, Niall.” Liam said. For a second he considered going into Niall’s bed, it wouldn’t have been for the first time, but something inside of him stopped him. A voice in the back of his head that sounded an awful like Zayn’s. In the end he just lied in his own, cold and lonely one.

A couple of days passed, Harry and Liam were working on the plan to take down the hunters. Harry had found that it was a full corporation of witch hunters. They were after witches since the dawn of time. The one particular company was run by a family. They trained the children from the age of three.

“So what, we just walk in there and set them on fire?” Liam asked. They were in Harry’s room, still perfecting the plan.

“No, we can do it from here, but we will enjoy it more if we are closer.” Harry said.

“I don’t want to enjoy it, I wanna stay alive.” Liam said half heartedly. He wasn’t joking, but Harry laughed anyway.

When he exited the room, Zayn was just about to enter his own. “Zayn wait.” Liam called. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, but he knew he missed Zayn. Zayn was in many ways his best friend and Liam wanted him back into his life.

“What? You fucking Harry now?” Zayn asked. “You’re such a slut, Liam.” Without another word Zayn went into his room, slamming the door.

Liam’s blood was boiling. He wanted to punch Zayn, slam him against a wall and destroy him. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to destroy him. He wanted to ravish him, he wanted to see that perfectly styled hair a sweaty mess. He wanted to see Zayn on his knees in front of him. He might piss Liam off, but he Liam can’t help it. He’s in love with Zayn. 

Liam hurried to his room, slamming the door shut. Niall was there reading something, Liam didn’t care if the blond was busy, he was furious and he needed a mouth to fuck.

“On your knees, now!” Liam commanded. Niall was surprised and shocked, but didn’t move.

“Liam, I can’t do it now, I have to finish this.” Niall said, returning to his book.

“I wasn’t asking. On your knees now!” Liam shouted this time. Niall was ready to protest again, but got up. He had fear written on his face.

“When did you learn that?” Niall mumbled. Liam didn’t know what the blond was talking about, but he didn’t care. Niall was on his knees already. Liam unzipped his pants and took out his already hard cock.

“God, I’mma fuck your mouth so good.” Liam told Niall. He didn’t wait, he shoved his cock as far down Niall’s throat as possible. The blond was gagging, but Liam didn’t stop. He had his hands fisted into Niall’s hair. Liam was thrusting his hips fast, no pace, all that mattered that his cock was hitting Niall’s throat. Niall was gagging, tears and spit were mixed on Liam’s cock.

“That’s right, gag on it. That’s what you deserve.” Liam was mumbling to himself. He pulled Niall closer to him, keeping him steady, Liam’s cock shoved all the way down his throat. The familiar heat in his stomach crept its way into him. A few seconds later he came down Niall’s throat. The blond grunted from the back of his throat.

Liam pulled his dick out, already softening. He cleaned it off in Niall’s hair and tucked it in his pants. He turned around and nearly jumped, his bed was on fire. He screamed out, but with one motion of his hand, Niall stopped the fire.

“That was hot.” The blond said in a low, hoarse voice. He was palming at his visibly hard cock. “We should do that again.”

Liam shook his head. “No, we can’t do it. I can’t do this anymore. Us, it’s over Niall, I’m sorry.” He hurried out of the room.

Liam didn’t know where to go, he felt suffocated in that place. He needed to get out, but they were on lockdown until the hunters were off their backs. He needed fresh air, he wanted to see other people.

Liam just had to think. He was in love with Zayn, but the boy hated him for sleeping with Niall and what does he do? Fucks Niall’s skull. He hated himself. He wanted to go and apologize to Zayn and hug him and kiss him. Liam knew he was pathetic, but it was the way he was feeling.

There was a loud thud followed by someone cursing. “Who’s there?” Liam asked.

“Shut up, it’s just me.” Louis said. When Liam looked at him he was dressed quite fancy. A nice black shirt, Liam knew it was expensive.

“Are you going out or something?” Liam asked. It was the best thing to happen to him that night.

“Yeah, I’m going to a party.” Louis answered, moving past him.

“I wanna go with you.” Liam said.

“No way!” Louis nearly shouted.

“You don’t take me with you, I tell Simon you sneaked out.” Liam wasn’t proud of blackmailing the older boy, but he didn’t have choice. He had to go out.

“I’m not scared of him.” Louis said. He looked like it was taking all of his will not to punch Liam in the face.

“I know you aren’t. But think what he’d do if he found out you sneaked out. He’d keep a close eye on you, Louis. You wouldn’t be able to go out anymore.” Liam smirked. He had to keep the face, but on the inside he resented all of the things he was doing. It wasn’t even fun messing with Louis.

“Okay, fine, but once we get there we don’t know each other.” Louis said and pulled him on their way.

They didn’t take the car, Louis said it was too loud and risky, instead they walked there. It wasn’t that far really, but the walk seemed to last forever. It was tense and neither of them said anything.

They got to a club. It wasn’t anything special, loud music, barely lit, horribly overpriced drinks. Louis left him at the bar and went dancing with some guys Liam had never seen before.

Liam got himself a beer and sat at the bar. He was too stiff to go and dance. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself. It was nice, though. Finally out of the house, Zayn was as far as possible, so were his problems. The seven wonders test seemed like something from another life after Liam had drank about five different kinds of drinks.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. “I thought we…” Liam started, but it wasn’t Louis as he initially had thought so. Instead it was a girl, a beautiful girl. Long black hair, nice fancy dress that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Every guy would be lucky that she was talking to him, but Liam wasn’t interested. If he were to dance with someone he wanted it to be a guy.

“Wanna dance, hot stuff?” She asked. Liam politely declined, but she insisted for just one song. He wasn’t good with saying no to pretty girls so he got up.

He didn’t even know the chick’s name, but she seemed to be getting quite personal with his privet parts. She was grinding up at him. Her ass rubbing he cock, if he hadn’t came earlier, he’d probably be tenting his pants. He was moving with the music, but couldn’t help but keep his hands on her waist. She wanted more, but Zayn was in his mind again. How pissed he was when he had thought that he was fucking Harry.

He remembered Zayn calling him a slut and something in his brain clicked. He pushed the girl away, stepping off the dance floor. She gave him a questioning look, he couldn’t help himself. “I’m not a slut! And I’m gay!” he shouted at her. Her face fell, but he grinned to himself.

He was just about to order another drink, when he saw Louis being pulled by a few bigger guys. It wasn’t any of Liam’s business, he knew that, but he couldn’t help himself. Louis didn’t look at his best. He looked drunk off his ass. The way the men were laughing struck Liam as suspicious. He took a shot and got up.

He was as fast as possible and luckily was able to follow them into some dark back alley. It did cross Liam’s mind that maybe Louis liked that. The possibility of someone seeing them, the three guys dominating him. Louis was freaky enough to like that, but something inside Liam told him to go and stop it.

There was loud obnoxious laughter. There were three large figures in the dark, but no trace of Louis anywhere. “What do you wanna do with him?” A voice asked.

 “Leave him alone.” Liam shouted. When he got closer, he saw Louis on the ground. Anger started boiling inside of Liam. He wanted to beat the guys up. He wanted to burn them. Louis might not be his friend, but no one got to mess with his witch brother.

“Another one, that’s nice. Is tonight a fag show in the club?” the second man asked.

“The more the better, right? We can beat some sense into this one as well.” The third guy smirked. They were quite big, in comparison with both Louis and Liam.

Liam’s hands clenched into fists. “I’m gonna ask you one more time to leave him alone.” Liam said. He wasn’t sure why he was giving them a chance, but he was.

“Or what, mate?” one of them asked.

Liam extended his hand, the familiar heat taking over his body. A few seconds later one of the men was on fire. “Or this happens to you too, mate.” Liam spat out.

The other two looked at each other, but Liam didn’t give them a chance to run. He set both of them on fire. It was the strongest fire he had ever created, but he was filled with hate.

After a while the screaming stopped. Liam moved to Louis. The boy was still on the ground by the looks of it he was asleep.

“Louis, wake up, we need to go.” Louis jerked awake, his eyes were unfocused, but he got up. He was unsteady, but at least trying to walk.

Finally, after what seemed eternity they were back at the house. “Hey, Liam, hey wanna see me set something on fire?” his speech was a slur, Liam barely understood what he said.

“Not now, mate. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Nah, I’m just fucking with you. I can’t. There’s three weeks and I can’t set a fire.” Louis mumbled. “You know who can? Josh. Josh could do it, but he died. He was my best friend, Liam.” Liam stopped dead in his track, he was trying his hardest to make out the words falling from Louis’ mouth. “He could do it. He was talented. But he died. Do you know how he died, Liam?” Louis asked, trying to stand without Liam’s help, but failing.

“I don’t know, mate. Care to share?” Liam asked. He was nervous, he knew that every moment Louis could turn on him.

“Zayn got jealous. Yup, your perfect guy isn’t as good as you think. Liam, Liam, Liam, poor stupid Liam, you fell for him. Silly you.” Louis burst out laughing.

Liam blushed a little. He didn’t know it was that obvious. Did Zayn know?

“What did he do, Louis? What did Zayn do?” Liam asked. Louis was too far gone though. He was laughing and mumbling nonsense under his breath. It was impossible to understand. 

Somehow they got to Louis’ room. Liam got him settled and hurried out. No one noticed and he sneaked in his room. Niall was sound asleep, light snores coming out of him. Liam loomed over the boy, watching his innocent face, trying to forget what he had done to him just hours before. He wasn’t proud of it, even though Niall seemed to have enjoyed it.

“I’m sorry.” Liam mumbled after pressing his lips to the blond’s forehead. After that he moved to the shower. He went to bed, silent tears streaming down his face.

He had fallen in love with a murderer. Zayn wasn’t what Liam had thought at all. He was deceiving him. He just wanted him to be close so that when the time was right he could get rid of him. Even with all of the discoveries of the night Liam couldn’t help his feelings. He was in love with Zayn Malik and it didn’t matter what he learned about him, it wouldn’t change that fact.

The three guys from the club didn’t deserve to die. Sure they were assholes, but he took three lives. He used his powers for something horrible. It wasn’t even self defense, he could have stopped it. They would have run, but he enjoyed it. He liked hearing them scream and plead for their lives.

The tears started falling even harder. He was trying to stop, but it was no use. After a while he finally fell asleep.

 

The next morning Liam felt exhausted. He didn’t want to get out of bed, but he had things to do. The mystery around Zayn’s past was becoming even bigger and Liam felt sick just thinking about what he might have done to that Josh, Louis seemed to love so much.

It was weird to think that Zayn had killed somebody. The thought brought back the tears from the night before, but Liam had to focus. He couldn’t let anyone see him weak.

“Did you boys watch the news?” Simon asked at breakfast. Liam froze in his chair. The three men from last night hadn’t come back to his mind, but the guilt suddenly washed over him. No one said anything. “Well, it seems like three men have been burnt. Does anyone of you know about this?” Simon looked around the table. His eyes stopping on Liam. The boy shook his head, he didn’t want Simon knowing. It would only make things more complicated.

“I did it.” Louis declared. He had a smirk on his face, everyone else including Simon had surprise written all over their face.

“How can you be so stupid…” Simon started. Liam didn’t know what to think. Why was Louis doing this? Was there something Liam was missing from the picture?

“Don’t worry, old man, nobody saw me.” With that Louis left. The boy hadn’t touched his food at all. Liam felt bad for him, but more importantly he had to find out what Louis’ agenda was, so he hurried to catch up with him. He turned back at the table and saw Zayn glaring in his direction. It made Liam’s stomach tie in a knot.

“Louis, wait up!” Liam called after the older boy.

“What do you want?” Louis asked, his face expressionless. Liam wasn’t sure exactly why he wanted to check on Louis, but it would make him feel better.

“How are you feeling, after last night?” Liam asked. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed. “It was a stressful night; I wanted to make sure you’re fine.”

 “I’m fine, Liam.” Louis said simply.

“Why did you say you burnt the men? Why are you trying to protect me?” Liam asked. He wasn’t sure where all the confidence was coming from, but ever since he had woken up the world didn’t look the same. He didn’t give a fuck about anything anymore. His only concern was Zayn.

“Protect you?” Louis laughed at his face. “Don’t be stupid, Liam I saw the opportunity and I took it.”

“What are you talking about? What opportunity?” Liam had no idea what Louis could be referring to. It didn’t make any sense.

“Now everyone thinks that I’ve learned to use pyrokinesis. They feel that much more threatened. And I know you won’t tell anyone about it.” he made his way to leave, but stopped dead in his track. “Did I say anything last night?” Liam shook his head, he didn’t have to tell the other boy about the things he shared after the way he had just done. Liam made his way to leave, but Louis grabbed him by the shoulder. “I don’t say this usually to people, but thank you, Liam. You saved my life.”

Liam couldn’t comprehend what Louis had just said. In all the time that he was there, that was the first time he had heard Louis utter those words. He just nodded and left.

Later that day, Liam was alone in his room. Things were weird with Niall ever since the night before. The blond didn’t look at him, as if ashamed of what had happened. He didn’t have anything to be ashamed of though. It was all Liam’s fault and he was going to apologize as soon as Niall came back.

There was a quite knock on the door. Liam called for the person to come in, it turned out to be Harry with a huge smile on his face. “I have it!” He said, handing Lima a photo.

In the picture there were Louis and Zayn together with another boy, Josh.  They were all so young, fourteen at most. They were hugging and smiling. It was obvious, they were best friends. The question still stood, however. What did Zayn do?

“Last night when Louis went out, I snuck into his room and found it in the back of his closet.” Harry grinned.

“Thank you, Harry. It means the world to me.” Liam hugged the other boy. “We’ll do it tonight. I just have to know.”

Liam chose not to share the boy’s name with Harry. He didn’t want to tell Harry about what had happened the night before. He wasn’t proud of it, he just wanted to forget.

He couldn’t get Zayn off his mind. He wanted all of this to be over. All Liam wanted was to be able to talk to the boy, just as friends if nothing more. But Zayn was avoiding him, glaring at him every chance he got. Liam didn’t know what he did. Sure Niall and he shared a few blowjobs, but it wasn’t like Zayn and Liam were together. He hadn’t cheated or anything.

Just before dinner, Liam couldn’t take it anymore and went to Zayn’s room. He stopped at the door, still not sure what to say. He just wanted his friend back. He would love to give him a chance at telling him about Josh, but Zayn was so stubborn. In the end Liam knocked. Zayn opened the door in the worst way possible. He was wet, just out of the shower, a towel hanging low on his hips. So low that Liam swore he saw a few pubes. And his chest was glistening with the water drops still not dried, all of his tattoos visible. His hair was sloppily falling into his eyes. Liam had to take a deep calming breath in order to compose himself.

“What do you want?” Zayn asked, his voice was cold and filled with hatred.

“I’m sorry, Zayn.” Liam said. He didn’t know what else to say. He was truly sorry about everything. He just wanted his friend back, but the words were caught in his throat.

“You can’t just come here say sorry and expect me to forgive you.” Zayn said. Liam tried to be calm, he really did, but it was infuriating, the way Zayn acted.

“Look, I’m sorry that I hurt you, okay? I didn’t mean to. But you can’t be mad at me for what I did with Niall. You and I are not dating, I didn’t cheat on you, Zayn.” Liam said. He didn’t mean to say all of that, but it was true, Zayn was acting like a child.

“Idiot.” Zayn mumbled and went to close the door. Liam was fast and stopped him.

“Are you in love with me?” It came out of nowhere. Liam didn’t mean to say it, but it happened. It was a valid question, though. Zayn was acting that way. In that moment everything made sense to him. Zayn not talking to him because of Niall, jumping to conclusions that he was sleeping with Harry as well. Zayn had feelings for him. Liam felt butterflies in his stomach, it was the most scared and happy he had ever felt. He was shaking in his shoes, but Zayn didn’t deny it. “You have feelings for me…” Liam mumbled to himself. He couldn’t suppress the grin that spread out on his face.

“Liam, don’t be stupid…” Zayn started, but couldn’t finish because Liam was leaning in and pressing their lips together. It was so much better than with Niall. The blond was rough and desperate, but not Zayn. Zayn was gentle, sweet, loving. Liam moved his hands, let them roam all over Zayn’s naked torso. Zayn didn’t stay shocked for a while, he started moving his hands, touching Liam everywhere.

Liam pushed Zayn inside the room, closing the door with his foot. They moved to the bed, fast. Liam pushed the other boy down and before moving on top of him, he took his shirt and jeans off. They continued kissing for a while, just exploring each other’s bodies.

“I need you to…” Zayn breathed out. Liam moved down, he didn’t know how the other boy’s towel was still holding in its place, but it didn’t matter. Liam removed it, exposing Zayn’s hard cock.

“You’re so beautiful.” Liam whispered. He didn’t waste any time. Liam lowered himself, slowly kissing the base of Zayn’s cock. He wrapped his hand around the shaft pumping slowly. Liam wrapped his mouth around the head of Zayn’s cock, lowering his mouth. Zayn wrapped his hands in Liam’s hair, pushing Liam lower on his cock.

Liam bopped his head up and down, trying to relax his throat so he could make Zayn feel good, it’s all he wanted. It was different sucking Zayn. Niall was thick, but Zayn was longer, making it impossible for Liam to take the whole length in his mouth. He covered the shaft with his hand pumping with the rhythm of his mouth. Zayn was making the hottest sounds beneath him, Liam had to press hard, on his hard cock, with his free hand.

“If, uh god…” Zayn moaned out. “God, Liam if you don’t stop I’mma cum.” Zayn’s begging made Liam’s cock twitch in his pants. He was painfully hard and every time he moved his dick rubbed against the soft material of his boxers, he was surprised he didn’t cum.

“I thought that’s the point.” Liam smirked, looking at Zayn while kissing his balls. His voice was hoarse, his throat hurt, but it was worth it. Having Zayn’s dick in his mouth was amazing. The heaviness on his tongue, the taste, it was a sensation, Liam couldn’t get enough of.

“I want you inside me, Liam.” Zayn said, patting Liam’s hair. The boy stiffed, he had never done that before. He never let it get that far with Niall, but then again this was Zayn. He was a whole other deal. Liam nodded, he had no idea what else to do. “I have condoms in my wallet. Go get one from my jeans, while I prepare myself.”

Liam moved fast, not looking away from Zayn. The boy was putting one finger in, slowly just to the first knuckle. He closed his eyes, moaning, mumbling things under his breath. Liam fumbled with the jeans, but got the wallet out. His fingers were shaking, he couldn’t focus enough on his task. His eyes were on Zayn and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“You’re so hot.” Liam said, finally getting the condom out. He moved fast back to the bed, gently moving Zayn’s hands away. Liam spat on his fingers, entering Zayn’s hole. The other boy was so tight, Liam moaned out loud. He worked his finger in, moving it, searching for Zayn’s prostate.

Liam had only fingered himself once or twice, he was very nervous. After a while he worked another finger in, scissoring his them, making Zayn thrust his hips, trying to get more of Liam’s fingers.

“I’m ready…” Zayn muttered, grabbing his cock, giving it a nice pull. “Fuck, Liam, I’m ready.”

Liam tore the wrapper out and with trembling hands and slid the condom on. He almost came from the friction, but managed to hold himself. Liam positioned himself, slowly entering the other boy. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“’s been a while.” Zayn answered, at that Liam couldn’t help but grin. Liam started moving his hips faster, making Zayn shudder every time he would slide the whole way in. “That’s it, Liam, don’t stop…” Zayn raised his voice. Liam dropped his head in the crock of Zayn’s neck, biting him in order not to cum. Liam moved his mouth finding Zayn’s lips attaching them to his own.

Liam’s hand found its way down to Zayn’s cock, stroking it. “I’m not gonna last long, Zayn. God…” Liam breathed out, breaking the kiss. Zayn had his eyes closed, making the hottest sounds Liam had ever heard.

Zayn came all over Liam’s hand and on his own chest. He clenched his hole so hard that it made Liam cum too. It was the most intense orgasm Liam had ever had. He didn’t close his eyes, staring into Zayn’s eyes. It was so much more intimate than anything Liam had ever done. Nothing he did with Niall or any other guy could even come close to what he felt when he was with Zayn. The warm feeling that took over his body, the fog in his mind that could only see Zayn on his back all fucked out.

“I love you.” Liam breathed out, rolling to his side. Zayn didn’t say anything for a while. It made Liam’s stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. He shouldn’t have reviled that much. It was probably obvious, but he shouldn’t have confirmed it.

“I love you too, Liam.” Zayn finally said, after what seemed like years. The force clutching Liam’s heart was gone in a second. The biggest grin broke on his face, he rolled over and kissed Zayn again. He just wanted to feel the other boy next to him forever. “I don’t think this should happen again though.” The words echoed in Liam’s ears.

“Why, wasn’t I good?” Liam got up, searching for his clothes on the floor. His mind was going at hundredth miles per hour, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He was too soft. Of course a guy like Zayn would want a real man, not a pussy like him.

“Liam, you are the best I’ve ever had, no doubt.” Something inside of him calmed down. He wasn’t that desperate to put his clothes on and leave anymore. He was standing in the middle of the room in his boxers waiting for Zayn to give his explanation from where he was sitting, naked, on the bed. “The seven wonders test is in less than two weeks. We both have to focus on that…”

“Some stupid test is more important to you than I am? Really, Zayn, that’s good to know.” Liam shouted. He hated himself for doing what he had just done. He lost his virginity to the biggest asshole on the planet.

“Nothing is more important to me than you.” Zayn got up, stepping closer taking Liam’s hand in his. He pressed their lips together again and all of Liam’s worries were gone in a second. “But this is important. We can’t let our guard down for even one second. It’s the most dangerous thing in the world and I don’t want to have you just to lose you.”

“Don’t worry about that. We can do this.” Liam said. “I believe in us. I’m not leaving you.” They hugged for a while. Zayn was still naked, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or sexual, it was spiritual, two soul mates finally finding each other. Liam couldn’t be any happier than in that moment. It was perfect.

“So, no more fooling around with Niall?” Zayn asked, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

“You’re the only one.” Liam kissed the other boy.

 

A few days passed. There was officially only a week left until the test. Liam and Harry didn’t summon Josh. Liam didn’t want to screw things up with Zayn. It was too good to risk. He was still curious and whenever he could, he would hint to Zayn about the past and the stories he could tell him about the academy. Zayn always declined, saying that it didn’t matter what had happened back then.

The plan of taking down the hunters was going smoothly. Harry had cast a little spell that would make their big company bankrupt. He claimed that he had seen it somewhere, but couldn’t figure out where. They were waiting for development on things, in order to take them down.

Practicing was going well. Zayn was an excellent teacher. Liam could do almost everything. They never tried descensum. It was way too dangerous and Zayn didn’t want to risk it. Even though Liam told him that he would bring him back with his power, Zayn never agreed.

Things were going amazing and for once in his whole stay in the academy, and maybe even in his whole life, Liam felt truly happy. He had the boy of his dreams between his legs so often, his dick started hurting. Niall was nothing in comparison with Zayn. It was even better when there were real feelings involved, not just two horny teenagers getting off. Although, there had been moments like that, too. Just raw passion and nothing else.

One particular Sunday afternoon, Liam and Zayn were supposed to practice in the big living room on the first floor, but somehow Zayn ended up on top of Liam, for a particularly hot make out session. Liam was really getting into it, he was holding on to Zayn’s ass for dear life. Someone coughed in the back and Liam jumped up so fast that Zayn ended up on the floor with a loud thud and a curse.

“I see your spending your time wisely.” Simon said with a sly smile.

“I’m sorry.” Liam helped the other boy up, trying to somehow at least hide his boner.

“Liam, I’m curious, has Zayn ever told you about Josh?” Liam shook his head. He didn’t want to say anything, he didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t want to screw something up. “Maybe if you knew, you wouldn’t be all that passionate about him.” Zayn didn’t say anything, he was looking at the ground. His expression was one of anger mixed with pain.

“Mr. Cowell, I don’t know what happened with Zayn and Josh.” Liam got up. His blood was boiling, he felt like he could set something on fire, but Zayn had thought him about self control. He was speaking slowly. “Frankly, I don’t give a fuck. I love Zayn and what happened between him and a dead guy is in the past. It doesn’t matter. You should let it go. You can’t break us up.”

“Oh, sweet boy, I’m not trying to break you up, I’m just concerned that Zayn, here doesn’t trust you enough to tell you what happened. How he…”

“Enough!” Zayn shouted. “Liam, come on.” He pulled Liam by the sleeve up to his bedroom. Liam didn’t dare to ask anything. He’d never seen Zayn that angry. But his curiosity wouldn’t leave him. He had to know what happened with Josh. Did Zayn kill him, how Liam originally thought? There was only one way to find out. The spell to summon a ghost was going to happen. Liam couldn’t wait anymore and he didn’t want to put Zayn through telling a story he wasn’t ready to tell.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, right in front of Zayn’s room.

“Thanks for standing up for me. You really shouldn’t have.” Zayn smiled. “I know you wanna know what happened. I can feel your curiosity, but I can’t go back to that time. It was one of the worst moments of my life. That’s why I never told you.” Zayn said, his voice cracking in places.

“I think you’ll feel better if you shared what happened.” Liam wrapped his arm around Zayn. “And I’m not saying that as a curious brat, but as a loving boyfriend.” He hurried to add.

“I’ll see you later, Liam.” Zayn said, ducking back in his room.

The story was getting more complicated. Liam had never seen Zayn act like that before. He was always calm and collect. But, this vulnerable side that Zayn was hiding was nice to be seen. Liam felt like it was his duty to protect him. Make him feel better, but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even know the whole story.

“There you are!” Harry cheered from the end of the hallway. “I knew I’d find you here. We have to get a move on, if we want to bring down the hunters.”

“Why? What happened?” Liam asked. He didn’t want to leave Zayn like this, but there was nothing he could do.

“The company is literally being destroyed. Investors are pulling out, no one wants to be associated with them. They are the joke of the business world.” Harry was grinning from ear to ear, and Liam couldn’t help it but join.

“What was that spell you cast?” Liam asked.

“Just something left from the last supreme. He was legendary. The most ruthless man ever.” Harry explained.

“So what’s the plan? I still don’t get what my part in all of this is.” Liam asked. They were in the car, the one himself and Louis had used to bring Ed to his doom, Liam didn’t like riding in it.

“I didn’t tell you because I was scared you’d say no, but after the night you and Louis sneaked out, I was convinced you’d do it.” Harry said. He was tense, his hands gripping the steering wheel hard, nails digging into it.  

“How do you know that?” Liam squeaked, he was fast to cover it with a cough, but Harry was smiling up at him.

“You burnt those guys, and you did it for Louis, I just know you’d burn the whole building just to protect Zayn.” Harry said. It was some kind of a mind game, blackmail of some sort. Liam couldn’t believe Harry was capable of such thing. His charm was dangerous.

“Is this a threat or something?” Liam asked, his voice low, eyes burning holes into Harry’s skull. “Wait, how do you even know I sneaked out? Why do you think I burnt those guys, Louis straight up confessed.” Liam asked, the other boy’s mind was a few steps in front of Liam’s and he had to catch up fast.

“Louis can’t light a cigarette with a box of matches, let alone master pyrokinesis. Besides, that night, I knew he was going out. I sneaked in his room, got the photo and tried to find you. Liam, you weren’t anywhere in the house, when I saw the news the next day it wasn’t that hard to put two and two together. Not to mention it was near the club Louis goes to.” Harry explained, all of the tension had left his body and somehow transferred into Liam. He couldn’t sit still, some sort of fear was nesting in his stomach and he didn’t know how to get rid of it.

“So if I don’t burn the building you’ll tell Simon about the men?” Liam asked.

“I really didn’t think you’d even consider I’d do such a thing, Liam.” Harry sounded seriously offended as if Liam had just insinuated that the curly boy killed the men himself.

“I’m sorry, I’m just confused. What does Zayn have to do with this anyways?” Liam asked.

“Don’t you see, Liam? It’s right there in front of our eyes. When the hunters give up on trying to save the company, they will come after us. They know it was us that did it. It’s a matter of time before they surround the academy. And it won’t be just a couple of guys, this time it will be hundredths. We don’t stand a chance.” Harry explained.

That was it then, all or nothing. The fate of the academy and everyone in it was in Liam’s hands. It was too much pressure, sweat was breaking out on his forehead, his palms were sweaty and gross. He tied rubbing them against his jeans, but it didn’t help. He didn’t have a second chance, he had to kill hundredths of people to save the one that mattered to him most. He was doing it all for Zayn, he wouldn’t let anybody hurt him.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Liam suddenly burst out. He didn’t mean to, he was panicking, he needed to just hear someone’s voice, because the one in his head was driving him insane. How could he take so many lives? It wasn’t his place to play god. He would take away children’s parents. Because of him kids will grow up without one or maybe even both parents. All of that just to make sure Zayn was okay. It was selfish, but Liam didn’t care, there was nothing more important than Zayn.

“I’m not as strong as you. I can’t destroy the whole building.” Harry said. “You can do this, Liam. Just think of Zayn.”

Harry stopped the car. They arrived, they were there. It was time. “You can do this.” Harry whispered in his ear. “Start from the bottom, that’s where they train the new hunters.”

Behind his closed eyelids, Liam saw the big building catching fire. It started small, but quickly the flames moves up and up until the whole building was on fire. The familiar heat was going through his body, but this time stronger. He could feel blisters appearing on his hands. When he opened his eyes the building was in worse condition than he thought.

Just for a couple of minutes the whole building was taken down. If it wasn’t for the ash, it looked like there hadn’t even been a building there. People were watching mesmerized, the fire truck hadn’t even arrived yet. It was all ash. In the matter of minutes Liam burned a fifty story building to the ground.

“You did it!” Harry smiled from next to him. Liam tried to focus his eyes on the boy, but he was blurry. “You must be exhausted. Let’s go home.”

Harry supported him on his shoulder to the car. After that Liam must have passed out because the next thing he saw was Niall looming over him. “Hey, you’re back! Great! It’s hard keeping Simon away from here.”

“What time is it?” Liam asked. His throat was dry and his voice was low and huskier than usual.

“About five.” Niall informed, moving back to his own bed. “You slept for like twenty seven hours. I’m kinda jealous. But congrats, mate. You stopped the hunters all by yourself.” 

“Where’s Zayn?” Liam asked, it was all that mattered to him. He wanted to just see his face, it would make him feel better.

“I think he and Harry are burying Hudson.” Niall said. The blond got back to Liam’s bed with a bottle of water. “Drink it, you’ll feel better.” Liam took Niall in completely. His eyes were red and his whole face was puffy. Something had happened, Niall was trying to be strong for him, but he was miserable on the inside.

“What’s wrong with you? Who’s Hudson?” Liam asked.

“He was the big hunter boss.” Niall explained.

_The last couple of days have been stressful for Niall. The seven wonders test was approaching, and he was beginning to doubt himself more and more. He wanted to win, he knew he deserved to win, just as any other of the boys. But they seemed so confident and powerful. Niall wasn’t able to set the fires Liam could, or go to hell and come back almost every day, like Harry. Zayn and Louis had many abilities that Niall didn’t even know about. They were in the academy for a half of their lives. One of them was going to win._

_Niall couldn’t get those thoughts out of his mind, he had been sulking, not being able to enjoy the time the boys had together before one of them became the supreme. Liam and Zayn getting together was bumming him out, not because he was in love with either of them, he was just jealous that they found each other. Sure he was happy for them, but he wanted someone to love just like that._

_He was in the living room, trying to read some book about telekinesis, when he heard the front door slam shut._

_“Who’s there?” He shouted, getting up to check._

_“It’s me!” Came Harry’s voice, he sounded worried and out of breath for some reason. When Niall reached him, he found the curly boy had Liam’s arm over his shoulder trying to carry him._

_“What happened?” Niall asked, going to Liam’s other side grabbing him._

_“We got rid of the hunters.” Harry said. “Let’s get him to your room.”_

_They didn’t get far though. There was a man, in the middle of the staircase, waiting for them. He was tall with broad shoulders, a full head of hair, he was probably sixty but looked incredible._

_“You think I wouldn’t figure out your plan?” he asked, his eyes not leaving Harry’s._

_“Harry, who’s that?” Niall asked. He was intimidated, even more than when the hunters shot him. The guy was scary, appearing from nowhere. There was something familiar in him though._

_“He is the guy that ordered the hunters to come here.” Harry answered, dropping Liam’s weight all on Niall. That was the guy that was after them. Niall wanted to kill him. Just the thought of the many witches he must have killed made him sick. Boys no older than Niall, taking their lives, just because they were different. “You really think you can defeat a house full of witches?”_

_“We’ll have to see, won’t we?” the man said, Niall had read once about him, that’s how he knew him, his name was Hudson. He opened the company when he was about twenty five. He’s been killing people longer than Niall’s been alive._

_“Get Liam outta here.” Harry commanded. Niall didn’t think much and disappeared into their room. He placed the other boy on his bed, gently. When he got back to the scene, Harry was curled on the floor._

_“Harry!” Niall shouted, running to the boy. There was nothing visibly wrong with the boy. “What did he do? Are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine.” The boy answered getting up, slowly. He was holding his left side. “We gotta warn the others.”_

_When they got to the living room, Louis and Zayn were already there. They were standing next to each other, hands up to protect their faces._

_“What did you do?” Louis shouted, glancing at Harry. Niall didn’t know what to expect. The man must be an expert, he knew of things none of them could even imagine. Harry didn’t say anything just looked at the ground sheepish._

_Louis flickered his hand, trying to send the man flying backwards with his powers, but the man only stumbled a few inches._

_“The fuck is wrong with you?” Zayn asked, looking at the other boy, brows furrowed._

_“Nothing.” Louis murmured, he tried again and again but he couldn’t move the man._

_Niall was frightened. He tried not to show it, but it must have been written all over his face. Harry squeezed his shoulder with a tiny nod. It didn’t make him feel safer at all, Louis, who was probably the strongest telekinetic of the bunch couldn’t hurt the guy. How was Niall supposed to help? Appear in front of him and say boo?_

_“You need to distract him.” Zayn’s voice came, it was weird though. It was distant, somehow tiny just in Niall’s mind. When he looked around no one was looking at Zayn. He hadn’t said anything at loud. “Hurry up!” this time it was so strong and powerful, Niall’s eyes were going to jump out of their sockets and his ears were ringing._

_Simon and Paul appeared from the stairs. “What is going on here?” Simon asked. His eyes widened when he saw the man that was standing between the boys. “What are you doing here?”_

_“You thought I wouldn’t figure it out? God, Simon you should know better.” Hudson smirked at the other man._

_Niall saw that as an opportunity to strike. He focused on the place he wanted to appear as usual and a second later he was right in front of Hudson, ready to punch the man. Hudson was somehow predicted it or something because when Niall appeared he threw such a punch that sent the boy flying backwards right between Louis and Zayn._

_His vision went blurry for a second, his jaw was aching. “Are you okay?” Louis and Zayn said at the same time, the latter kneeling next to the blond._

_“Is that the best you’ve got?” Hudson smirked again, losing interest in the boys, his attention was fully devoted to Simon. “I have to say I’m disappointed. I thought I was gonna have to break a sweat here.”_

_Simon snapped his fingers, a little flame appeared in front of Hudson but disappeared immediately. “I see you still have the necklace.” Simon said. He went a few steps closer to the other man._

_The uncomfortable silence went for a while. No one dared to say anything, expecting everything from the others._

_“Is anybody gonna do something or are we just gonna look at each other?” Louis said, his eyes were full of fear, he was just as scared as Niall was, but he was never good at keeping his mouth shut._

_“Gladly.” Hudson said. What happened next was too fast for Niall to comprehend. The man reached in his trench coat. He turned to the boys in a split second holding a gun against them. Before any of them could do anything he had fired it. Niall closed his eyes, hoping that the man missed him. There was a loud thud and that’s when the blond opened his eyes again._

_He wished he hadn’t because what he saw was mortifying. Louis was on the ground, blood pouring from an open wound. His eyes were ice cold, staring up right at him. Louis’ beautiful blue eyes were dead. He was dead. The most powerful one of them was dead._

_It took Niall a minute to figure out that Louis was gone. He would never see him again. The tears started streaming down his face. He forgot about the man that was probably about to kill him. He turned to Louis trying to shake him awake, but nothing was happening._

_Zayn got up from next to Niall. The blond turned to see right in time how Hudson was putting the gun to his head. “Pull it!” Zayn shouted on top of his lungs, pushing Niall and Louis’ dead body a few feet away._

_Hudson shot himself._

Niall barely finished the story, he was crying, dropping on the bed, head in his hands. Liam had tears in his own eyes. He and Louis weren’t best friends but they had been warming up to each other. But he was dead, and he was never going to finally be able to sit down and just goof off with him.

“S’okay.” He got up, ignoring his sore bones and hugging Niall tight. The blond was always the most emotional. “It’s gonna be fine.” He started mumbling, repeating over and over, trying to calm the blond down.

After fifteen minutes Niall had calmed down, just sniffing. “I’m sorry, I just…” Niall didn’t finish, he just sort of stared into space.

Liam got up. He couldn’t bear to look at his friend that miserable. He had to do something. “I’ll try to fix it, Nialler don’t worry.” Liam leaned in and kissed the blond’s forehead.

He ran down to the living room as fast as possible. He had an idea forming in his head, he had to negotiate Louis’ life back with Simon. The man was there setting up something that looked like an altar.

“We need to talk.” Liam said.

“I agree.” Simon looked at him. There was something in his eyes that made Liam freeze in his step. His first thought was to run away, but he had to be stronger than that. “I should burn you right now for what you did.”

“I know, but at least Harry and I took action. Unlike you, you just stood here, doing nothing.” Liam shouted, he was frustrated, sad and the guilt that was building in him by the second had to be let out. “We got rid of them. All of them! There are no more hunters.”

“That’s the reason I’m not going to burn you at the stake. You did an amazing job. It was my fault Louis died, I didn’t protect him.” Simon said. It took Liam aback, the man had never admitted to being wrong ever since Liam had known him.

“We can bring his back. Why didn’t you bring him back?” Liam asked. It was an obvious answer. “Vitalum Vitalis! I could bring him back, or Harry, or Zayn, or even you. Its part of the test, we can do it, it’ll be as if he’d never died, right?”

“Sometimes it doesn’t go that smoothly. Sometimes the person gets damaged. It’s not a risk I’m willing to take. He is in a better place and I don’t want to destroy him.” Simon said. Liam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wasn’t even going to try and save the other boy.

“But that happens if the person’s been dead for a long time. Louis’ been dead for like twenty hours, he’ll be fine.” Liam argued, there had to be some part of Simon that hadn’t lost hope. He wanted Louis back. It wasn’t right to take the test without Louis. He had been there for the longest time. “It’s not fair, please, Simon I can do this, I promise.”

“Why do you want to bring him back, Liam?” Simon asked. It was easy. Louis was like a really mean older brother that he hated, but it didn’t feel right to not have him around. He was almost not annoying sometimes.

“Because he deserves to take the test.” Liam finally settled on the answer.

“Are you sure that’s it? Or is it because you feel guilty for his death?” Simon said, leaving the room.

Of course it was partly Liam’s fault that Louis died, but he wasn’t doing it for himself. He was doing it for Niall and for Louis. He wanted him back. It was a nice routine they had. The five of them, he loved it. He didn’t have any back thoughts. Maybe a little part of him would be relieved to see Louis back, but he wasn’t doing it in order to cure his guilt. He just wanted Louis back, was all.

It wasn’t fair of Simon to assume that Liam was that selfish. He wanted to save a life, not make himself feel better. He was being a good human being.

“Liam!” Zayn shouted when he and Harry entered the room. A huge grin appeared on his face. “You’re okay, Liam.” the boy wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck kissing him. Liam melted, returning the kiss immediately. Liam broke the kiss, not that he didn’t want to hold Zayn forever, but he had to focus on Louis.

“We need to bring Louis back.” Liam said. “I know we can do it. Simon says it’s too risky but I know we can bring him back just fine.” Zayn and Harry didn’t say anything, they just looked at each other.

“Liam, that’s not a game. We can’t play god and just bring whomever we want from the dead.” Zayn said.

“So if I were dead you wouldn’t try to bring me back?” Liam asked. It was an unfair question he knew he was acting childish, but it wasn’t fair that Louis was dead because of him. It hit Liam that Simon was right. He was doing it to clear his conscious. He didn’t care about Louis, he cared about himself. It felt like something was squeezing his heart. And Zayn wasn’t answering his question. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Would you bring me back?” Zayn asked.

“Yes…” Liam mumbled. “But you wouldn’t do the same. It’s okay. I don’t want you to. It’s okay.” Liam said, hugging Zayn tight. He didn’t want to let go, ever. He just wanted to be able to breathe in Zayn’s cologne. It was strong and it made Liam’s head buzz a little, but it was okay, because it was Zayn and that was all that mattered.

The four boys decided after a long discussion that it wasn’t a good idea to bring Louis back. They didn’t even know which one of them would be able to do so. Niall and Liam tried to argue, but Harry and Zayn reasoned with them.

Niall was getting better, he wasn’t as sad, he didn’t cry anymore. Harry was holding up. He wasn’t the same cheeky self, but given the circumstances he was the best he could be. It was really weird. Louis had been an asshole to each of them at some point, but they missed him. Zayn was the only one to not bat an eye when they buried him.

It was a nice ceremony. There were a few girls Liam didn’t know, but Simon didn’t let them talk to them. Liam didn’t even know if the girls were informed how their brother passed.

“We need to talk.” Zayn said after the funeral. Zayn was changing from his suit to some sweatpants and a shirt. He was serious, Liam couldn’t help but worry. It was, after all, the line everyone said before breaking up with someone, in movies. He nodded for Zayn to continue. “I love you, Liam. I love you more than I could ever imagine I could love. It’s sickening at times. But I just have to have you by my side or it feels like I’m incomplete. I know everything about you. You’ve told me everything I asked you to tell me. I, however have not. There are things that I’ve done that I’m not proud of, but you have to know them. I need you to know all of me.”

Joy filled Liam’s heart. Zayn was a very private person, Liam had learned to respect that, but he was curious. He was happy ha hadn’t had the opportunity to cast the spell he had been planning for weeks. It would have ruined his whole relationship with Zayn.

_It was probably Zayn’s most stressing month ever. His parents made him go to some boarding school miles away from their home. It wasn’t even a school. There were two more students there, no normal school had three people._

_At first he hadn’t even realized why they’d sent him. But the headmaster, Paul, had told him everything about his gifts. He finally understood why sometimes he knew what people were going to say before they’d say it._

_That’s why he got in trouble at his regular school in the first place. His stuck up teacher, Mrs. Johnson had given the class a pop quiz. It was easy but one of his best friends was struggling with the questions. He hadn’t been saying anything, but Zayn had heard him. He had heard his thoughts loud and clear. He was only trying to help, but the teacher got angry and sent him to the headmistress. She had called his parents and then Paul had approached them. He was stuck in that place._

_It wasn’t all bad, though. The other two boys, Louis and Josh were there with him. They were three years older than him at thirteen, but still hung out with him. It was like he was their little brother. It was comfortable, at least with Louis. Josh didn’t take a liking at him. There was something that Zayn must have done to cross the other boy. But he couldn’t think of anything. Zayn had even asked Louis, but the older boy had shrugged it off._

_There was a knock on his door that made him jump a little. It was the middle of the night and they were supposed to be asleep. But Josh and Louis never followed the rules, they were cool. When he opened the door the two older boys were there grinning at him._

_“Come on Zayn, Josh found this great spell. We can try to summon a ghost.” Louis declared proudly._

_“Is that a good idea?” Zayn asked, folding his hands in front of himself._

_“Don’t tell me you’re scared, Zayn.” Josh smirked. Zayn didn’t want to admit it, but he was freaked out. He had to be brave and go with his friends. He didn’t want them to think he was a girl._

_“I’m not!”_

_“Good!” Louis pulled him by the hand. They reached Josh’s room. There were candles scattered all over the room. An Ouija board was lying on the bed. They placed the candles, in a circle right in front of the bed._

_“We can still do something else.” Zayn mumbled. He didn’t want the other boys to think of him as uncool, but he was shaking. He didn’t want to summon a ghost._

_“Don’t be such a pussy Zayn.” Josh raised his voice a little. It was always like that. Josh yelled at him. It was like he hated Zayn, but Louis had told him that Josh liked him. He just warmed up to people hard because of his parents. Zayn still tried to not hang out with him when Louis wasn’t around._

_Josh was powerful and Zayn didn’t want to piss him off. “Stop it!” Louis said sharply. “We are here to summon a ghost, not argue.”_

_Josh read something out of a book, it was in another language and it didn’t make any sense to Zayn at all. But Louis was grinning at his side. Josh placed his hands on the pointer of the board. Nothing happened for a while and Zayn was relieved._

_“Are you sure you said it right?” Louis asked._

_“I’m not stupid, I know how to read Latin.” Josh growled. “It must have been Zayn with his stupid fear.”_

_Zayn didn’t say anything. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep. He was tiered and had to rest. He could see that Josh didn’t want him. “I’m gonna go.” He said, his voice a tiny whisper._

_Louis called after him, when he was about to enter his room. The older boy always made Zayn smile, no matter how bad his day was. “Josh didn’t mean what he said.”_

_“He doesn’t like me, Louis. I don’t know what I did to make him so angry.” Zayn answered._

_“How many times have I told you that he likes you? He just has a hard time warming up to people.” The last part Zayn said in union with Louis._

_“He hates me and soon he’ll convince you to hate me too.” Zayn said, his eyes watering. “I don’t want you to hate me, Louis.”_

_“I’ll never hate you, Zayn.” Louis said. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s smaller body. “Go to sleep, now.”_

_The next couple of days Zayn avoided Josh at all cost. He didn’t want to piss him off even more. Whenever he would come into a room, Zayn would leave. The younger boy spent most of his time in his room, reading or just drawing superheroes._

_That night, Zayn had snuck into the kitchen long after dinner to grab a bite. He was still hungry, but didn’t want to say anything in front of Josh, the older boy might have thought that he was greedy. He made himself a sandwich and on his way to his room there was a sound coming from the attic. Zayn froze, his eyes widened in fear. He wanted to run, but his legs didn’t move._

_The sound was getting clearer, he could distinguish the cracking of the wooden floors. There was someone up there. It was probably Louis or Josh, but Zayn didn’t believe either. He knew it was a ghost, something deep inside of him told him that they’d done something horrible when they tried to summon a ghost._

_He dropped the plate he was holding in his left hand and bolted to Louis’ room. He started pounding at the door. A few seconds later, a messy haired Louis opened it. “What?” he asked, his eyes still not fully opened._

_“There is someone in the attic.” Zayn breathed out. Louis looked at him with an annoyed expression._

_“And?”_

_“I think it might be the ghost we summoned.” At that Louis’ expression softened._

_“We didn’t summon it. It didn’t work, Zayn.” Louis said. “Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?” Zayn nodded furiously. He didn’t want to go back to his room. He didn’t want to risk the ghost waiting for him there. Louis was going to protect him._

_“Louis, get up!” Josh shouted. At first Zayn didn’t realize why the older boy was looking for Louis in his room, but then the events of the previous night came back to him. “What’s going on?”_

_“Zayn was scared last night. He thought he heard something in the attic. I let him crash here.” Louis explained. He had already been up, changing out of his pajamas. Zayn didn’t move, he was pretending to be asleep, he didn’t want to face Josh right at that moment._

_“Why do you continue to hang out with that little shit? He’s so annoying.” Josh spat out. Zayn’s eyes filled with tears. He didn’t know that the older boy hated him so much. He had never done anything to anger Josh._

_“He’s not bad, Josh. He’s a really cool kid.” Louis protected him. Zayn was glad to have a friend like that by his side. “I can’t understand why you hate him so much.”_

_“He’s annoying.” Josh left the room, slamming the door shut. Zayn shifted under the covers, letting out the sob that he had been trying to hold._

_“Oh Zayn…” Louis mumbled, sitting on the bed, running his hands through the younger boy’s hair. “It’s okay.”_

_But it wasn’t. Few days and Louis had decided to leave him as well. He had started spending less and less time with him. Always making some sort of an excuse. Zayn was young but he wasn’t stupid. Louis and Josh were friends, he didn’t belong with them._

_He started spending more time in his room, all on his own. He cried before falling asleep almost every night. Everything was wrong. His family hadn’t even called, since he moved in the academy. They had completely forgotten about him. And soon Louis and Josh would too._

_He was jealous of Josh. He wanted Louis to stop hanging out with him. He wanted Louis to be all for him, but Louis chose Josh. It broke Zayn’s little heart, but it was the truth. They didn’t want him there. No one wanted him._

_One night he decided that the ghost in the attic would want to be his friend. Up there was cold and lonely, maybe the ghost would be a good one, like Casper and be friends with him. Make his little heart stop hurting. He wanted a friend that Josh wouldn’t steal._

_The attic door was open, there was light. Someone was there. Zayn took a deep breath and stepped in. Josh was there, a flashlight in his hand. He was looking around some old books. He turned to Zayn. ”What’re you doing here, you little shit?”_

_Zayn’s lower lip started trembling from the name calling, but he didn’t cry. He didn’t want to do it in front of Josh. “I came to see the ghost.”_

_“There’s no ghost, idiot.” Josh said._

_“Yes, there is, I heard it.” Zayn answered. He was sure. He could feel something else there with them. He just had to get rid of Josh and he was sure the ghost would show himself to him. “Could you please go? I want to talk to him.” Zayn said, looking at the ground, he was scared to look the other boy in the eye._

_“Why would you need to talk to a ghost?” Josh laughed in his face._

_“I want him to do me a favor.” The younger boy said. Zayn wanted Josh to understand and just go away and leave him with his misery and the ghost._

_“What would a ghost do for a fuck up like you?” Josh smirked._

_“I want him to be my friend.” Zayn answered, he had to be strong. He didn’t want to show any weakness in front of Josh._

_“I don’t think there is anything dead or alive that would want you as a friend.” Josh shouted at him. Zayn didn’t know what to say, he was dumbstruck. He wanted to just curl up in his room and die there. No one would miss him. “I could end your misery though.” There was shadow behind Josh, it was getting bigger and bigger. Zayn started to shake with fear from both the shadow and Josh. They were both against him._

_A fireball formed in Josh’s hand. Then suddenly Josh was pushed by something into a rack of shelves. They all broke and fell on him, trapping him under them. He tried struggling out of it, but there was something that was keeping them down. The boy stopped moving, then an old woman appeared from next to the dead body._

_“Please don’t hurt me.” Zayn mumbled. He was sure he had wet his pants at that point. He tried to hide it. The woman smiled politely at him and disappeared in some sort of a light._

“Then, Louis found me and blamed me for killing Josh. I tried to bring him back, but I couldn’t. I wasn’t strong enough.” Zayn finished. His eyes were watery, but nothing in comparison with the tears streaming down Liam’s face. “No one believed me. Do you?” Liam nodded. He knew Zayn wasn’t lying. He had faith in him. There was no reason for him to lie.

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, keeping him close. There were just a few hours before the seven wonders test began. They didn’t have much time, everything was about to change. “I love you, Zayn.” Liam whispered in the older boy’s ear. “Thank you for sharing this, I know it was hard for you.”

Zayn untangled them, wiping at his eyes. “Okay, enough with the depressing stuff. It’s the past, I’m over it. I’d rather focus on the present and you’re my present and future, Liam. Only you.”

Zayn moved closer to Liam, their lips so close, Liam swore he could feel Zayn’s on his. “I need this to be special.” Zayn murmured.

Before moving to place Liam flat on his back, he proceeded to take off the younger boy's shirt. It was all moving too slow for Liam's liking. He wanted to rip Zayn's clothes off and have his way with him, but it wasn't right. It might be their last time together. 

He had faith in Zayn. He knew the other boy would make it, but he wasn't so sure about himself. He didn't have enough training. But the way Zayn looked deep into his eyes made Liam feel safe. 

Zayn placed him gently on his back, kissed his way down to Liam's waistband. Liam closed his eyes trying to focus on breathing. But Zayn was making it really hard for the boy to focus on anything else that wasn't the ghostlike touches that Zayn left on his skin. 

Slowly, almost teasingly, Zayn unbuckled his belt, unzipping his jeans, pulling them down together with his boxers. 

"Do you trust me?" Zayn asked looking up at Liam. 

"Yes..." Liam somehow got out. He wasn't sure how he managed even that much. Zayn hadn't even touched him, but he was already hard.

Zayn kissed around the shaft of Liam's dick. Rubbing the palms of his hands on the other boy's thigh. Liam let out a sharp moan when Zayn's lips wrapped around his cock. 

He bopped his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, making Liam fist the sheets, trying everything in him not to scream and cum. 

"You want me to eat you out?" Zayn asked, voice haorsed. Liam nodded. He'd wanted that for a very long time. In porn it always seemed nice, but he wasn't confidant enough to ask. He was so happy Zayn was up to it. It felt good when he used his own fingers, but Zayn's mouth was surely going to be better. 

Zayn lifted Liam's legs up, placing one on his shoulder. He licked a line from the shaft to the hole. Liam felt the other boy's tongue on his puckered end, licking circles. He kissed Liam's hole, making his dick twitch against his belly. 

"You like that?" Zayn asked, moving his mouth to look at Liam, but his mouth was fast replaced with a finger. 

"Yes, that's amazing." Liam stuttered out, not daring to open his eyes and look at Zayn. He was sure that with the image of the other boy, puffy lips and dark eyes, would make Liam cum. 

"How about that?" Zayn asked, twisting his finger inside of Liam. 

"Please don't stop..." Liam murmured, gripping the sheets as hard as possible. It was a whole new feeling. He'd never gone that far with his own fingers. It was amazing. 

"Don't worry. I'll never stop. I love you." Zayn said, kissing the other boy's tight. Just by uttering those few words, Zayn made Liam cum. It was one of the best orgasms Liam'd ever had. He was trying not to scream out, but failed. He let out a loud moan, with Zayn's name falling off his lips 

He never thought that it could be so good. Even when fucking Zayn, the orgasms were less instance. But this one was amazing. His whole body was shaking, Zayn's finger still inside of him, twisting and turning. White ropes of cum splashing on his stomach. 

"Fuck me, Zayn!" He moaned. He was too beat to be able to say anything above a whisper. 

"I need to prepare you. Otherwise it's gonna hurt." Zayn said kissing his left cheek. 

"I don't care, just please." Liam pleaded. He knew it was going to hurt, especially when it was his first time, but he needed Zayn more than anything in that moment. He had to have Zayn. 

"You completely sure?" Zayn asked once again, making Liam jerk his head in agreement. "Just let me put..."

"No, screw the condom. I want to feel you." Liam said. 

Zayn spat in his hand, bringing it to Liam's hole, coating it well. He spat on his dick as well, slicking it. He positioned himself and looked into Liam's eyes. Those beautiful eyes were looking at his, with a question. He was still hesitant about it. He didn't want to hurt Liam, but deep down Liam knew, the older boy could never hurt him. 

Slowly, Zayn moved. Liam winced, closing his eyes, grabbing the sheets. 

"Relax, its okay. Just relax." Zayn breathed. Liam opened his eyes and saw Zayn's still looking at him. Liam nodded, doing his best to stay calm. 

Zayn moved a little more, getting the head of his dick inside of Liam. It hurt, but Zayn's parted lips indicated that he was liking it. 

"God, you're so tight, Li." He mumbled, letting out a shaky laugh. "If it hurts too much tell me and we can stop, okay?" Lima only nodded. 

He brought a hand to his dick, palming it. Giving it a gentle squeeze. It was ridiculous. He was sure it was almost impossible, but he was getting hard again. 

"It's okay." He muttered. The pain wasn't that bad. He could take it, he just hoped the pleasure kicked in soon. 

After a lot of reassuring words and many times stopping, Zayn was finally fully inside of Liam. 

"You can move." Liam said. His dick was half hard and sensitive from his first orgasm. Zayn started moving his hips slowly. His dick felt perfect inside of Liam. 

Zayn picked up his phase. Slamming into Liam harder and harder with every time. The pleasure was there. It was getting better and better. Liam was moving his hips with in time with Zayn's. He wanted more of the other boy's cock. 

Zayn had found Liam's prostate easily, as if he'd fucked him before. Liam had screamed out when that happened, Zayn still had a little smirk on his face. 

Liam's dick was hard again, against his belly. Every little touch felt too instance. He knew he didn't need much. Just a few good plows from Zayn. 

Liam ran his hands on Zayn's back. Every time, he'd hit Liam's sweet spot, the younger boy would claw at his back. They were both sweaty, moaning messes. Liam brought him closer to his face. 

"I love you." He whispered, taking Zayn down for a kiss. It was an amazing kiss. The older boy moaned I to his mouth and Liam could feel Zayn shooting his load inside of him. Liam dragged his nails into the flesh on Zayn's back, making sure to leave a scar. 

Zayn shuffled his hand to get a good grip on Liam's cock. It didn't take much, just a few strokes and Liam was cumming for the second time that night. This time it was so much more instance. His nails were digging. Somewhere in his mind, Liam knew it was hurting Zayn but he couldn't stop. He needed something to hold on to. 

They were both breathing heavily. Just looking into each other's eyes, not saying anything. Their eyes and the things they'd just done spoke more than words ever could. 

"I love you so much." Zayn said, kissing Liam again. 

"I love you too." Liam replied. Zayn pulled out of him, trying to get up, but Liam pulled him to the bed. "Don't get up. I need you here." 

"Just to clean us up." Zayn said. Liam shook his head, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulders not letting him go. 

"Just lay with me. I need that." Liam said. It suddenly sunk in. That might be their last night together. Liam might not make it to another. He didn't want to let go of Zayn even for a second. 

"You're a great bottom, you know that?" Zayn asked, a smirk placed on his face. Liam tried to laugh, but there was too much on his mind. 

"If something happens tomorrow..." Liam started. 

"It's gonna be okay." Zayn interrupted. Liam wanted to believe it. He so desperately wanted to believer that they'd have a happily ever after, but there was a nagging feeling inside of him that something was going to go wrong. 

"Just listen." Liam insisted. "If something happens tomorrow I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than I could ever love anyone else. You've made me happier than I could ever be. I trust you with my life. And if something happens to me just promise me that you'd move on." 

"Liam, nothing..." 

"Promise me, Zayn." Liam said. He wasn’t going to sleep until he knew that Zayn was going to try and get over him. "Promise that you'd be happy." 

"All I can promise is that I'll try." Zayn said. 

"Good."With that Liam scooped up Zayn to his chest and fell asleep.

 

The next day was hectic the least. Everyone was running around, preparing and panicking. Liam just wished he never got out of bed. He and Zayn woke up tangled in each other and it was the most amazing feeling in the world, until Niall had barged into the room to remind them that it was the day of the seven wonders test, and to show off his fully recovered arm.

They were supposed to start exactly at midday. Simon had been specific that they were not to be a minute late or they were going to be disqualified and most likely burned for disrespecting the rules. But Liam didn’t fear Simon anymore.

So as said all of the people in the house were in the living room. Zayn and Liam were standing next to each other, holding hands. Liam had a tight grip on the older boy. The fear in the pit of his stomach was getting bigger and was traveling throughout his whole body.

“You know how this works.” Simon began. “There are seven individual challenges. Telekinesis, the ability to manipulate objects with the power of the mind. Pyrokinesis, the ability to control and conjure fire with the power of the mind. Concilium, imposition of one’s will to another. Divination, the extra-sensory awareness of things including, objects and people. Transmutation, the ability to move instantaneously from one location to another. Vitalium Vitalis, the balancing of scales between one life force and another. Descensum, spiritual descent into the netherworld or afterlife.” Simon finished. They all knew all of this, but it was tradition. Liam couldn’t help but think that Louis would have not let Simon finish his speech without making some sort of a joke. In moments like that is when he actually missed Louis.

“Boys, you can do this. You are more powerful than you think.” Paul said. It was a great thing to have someone like Paul. He had taught Liam so much, but in the end it was up to Liam to win. He didn’t even want to win anymore. He was happy the way he was, with Zayn by his side.

“I think I’ll spice things up a little and start the test not in the traditional way with telekinesis, but with transmutation.” Simon spoke. There was a loud cheer that came from Niall. It was his strongest ability. Liam smiled as well because he knew he could do it too. He turned to Zayn who was grinning.

“You can do this.” He leaned in, whispering in Liam’s ear. Liam pressed his lips to Zayn’s for what may be the last time ever. It was as good as always. He didn’t want to let go.

There was an awkward caught that made Zayn pull away much to Liam’s displeasure. Everyone was looking at them, only Simon was glaring.

“I love you.” Liam whispered, before disappearing. He was confident about this ability. He knew he could do it. He appeared behind Simon, pulled a face and disappeared again. The other three boys followed his lead and started disappearing and reappearing everywhere.

Liam was watching as Niall and Harry seemed to be playing tag, while Zayn was nowhere to be seen. Then there were hands on his waist. He jumped a tiny bit, but laughed. “Got you!” the older boy whispered into his ear. Liam leaned back into Zayn, letting his smaller, frame envelope him in warmth.

“Okay, that’s enough!” All of the boys appeared in the living room, right from where they had started. “Do you not take this seriously? You can’t just jump around and goof off.”

“We are, but it’s just to take the edge off. It was fun.” Niall said. Liam smiled at that. “Now, what do you have for us?”

“Pyrokinesis.” Simon said. Liam threw his hands up letting out a happy shout. “Now, if we can move on. Paul has placed four candleholders on the fireplace, five candles in each. You have to light them.”

The boys turned around, the candles were waiting to be lit and Liam’s hands were itching to do it. He was so glad that it was finally time for his strongest ability.

“Zayn, you can go first.” Simon said. Zayn looked to Liam and the younger boy gave him a reassuring smile and a nod.

Zayn made a little gesture upwards and the candles lit up one by one. Liam’s grin grew, all the worry from before was gone and he was feeling at ease. He was in his natural element. He was meant to do that. He is a witch, it’s in his blood.

“Harry.” Simon gestured for the boy to do it. Harry extended his hand and slowly one by one all of the candles lit perfectly. “Niall.” It wasn’t the blond’s strongest side, Liam knew that much. He’s heard how frustrated Niall could get when he couldn’t light a fire. Slowly one by one the candles lit.

“Yes!” Niall shouted, jumping up and down. He hugged Liam who was laughing alongside the blond. It was his turn and Liam decided to show off a little. He didn’t do any hand motion whatsoever, just looked at the candles and they were all lit at once. “Show off!” Niall laughed.

Zayn moved back next to him, kissing his cheek. “So proud of you, Liam.”

“Proud of you too, Zayn. I love you.” Liam answered.

“Ugh, stop it with the coupley, shit. It’s getting old. We are in the middle of a very important task.” Niall said, pulling Liam away from Zayn.

“Leave them be, Niall.” Harry scoffed. It was such a nice environment. All of them had come a long way since Liam first had come.

“But Harry, they are gross.” Niall whined. It was all for fun. Liam had made sure that there were no hard feelings between them. But the blond was a naturally happy person, so he wasn’t bothered by anything.

“You’re just jealous.” Zayn teased. Liam couldn’t help but grin. Zayn was being playful with the boys and it was an amazing thing to witness. He was usually so brooding.

“Well, yeah. Liam’s meat is…”

“Enough!” Simon shouted. “We have an important task at hand.”

“Sorry.” Niall mumbled, trying to suppress a smile at Zayn’s possessive look. It made something in Liam feel good. Zayn was the jealous type, it was hot on him.

“Next we have a personal favorite of mine, concilium. Shall we?” Simon gripped Liam and Harry by the shoulders and let them to the middle of the living room. “In this test you will be paired up. You two will be the first pair.” Simon looked at the two boys and stepped away.

“Good luck.” Harry smiled.

“Don’t make me do something stupid.” Liam pleaded. The smirk on Harry’s face didn’t put Liam at ease at all. Harry focus and a few second later Liam’s hand was moving. He tried to stop it, but there was an invisible force that was pushing it down. His fingers wrapped around his dick. The invisible force that was Harry’s sheer will power made him turn towards Simon. Liam’s cheeks were bright red, but Niall was cackling somewhere behind him. He sneaked a glance to Zayn and even he was laughing. Liam was suddenly okay with the stupid thing Harry had in mind. He started jumping forward, crotch first, Michael Jackson style. “Stop it!” Liam shouted.

Whatever was holding Liam in that position let him go. Niall was still laughing, his face was bright red. Zayn just winked at him. “Payback’s a bitch.” Liam focused really hard, imagined Harry running into a wall, and soon enough the curly boy was running towards the nearest wall. The impact must have been strong because the sound Harry made wasn’t human. It was a mix of a pained scream and a laugh. He was sitting on his ass, rubbing at his face.

“Next!” Simon shouted.

Zayn and Niall took the place, centre. Zayn’s hand started moving, slowly. It was moving towards his crotch and it really wasn’t clever. The joke was Harry’s, Niall would just ruin it, but then Zayn’s hand slipped under the belt and into his pants.

“I swear to god, Niall, stop it.” Zayn growled. Niall stuck his tongue out and seemed to have stopped, because Zayn took his hand out of his jeans.

Without any kind of indication on Zayn’s part, Niall started slapping himself. The slaps were loud and echoed throughout the silent room. Suddenly something pushed at Liam. He panicked for a second until he saw Zayn’s smirk. He was walking towards him. When he was near, he stopped right in front of him. Zayn leaned in and kissed him, not letting go of Niall.

“What we have next is telekinesis.” Simon announced. That’s when something inside of Liam twisted. He was going to fail. He couldn’t do it. He hadn’t managed to perfect that ability yet. It was so hard to focus on making something move, it usually made his head hurt. Liam couldn’t understand why, though. He was amazing with pyrokinesis. It wasn’t that much different. He could make an object linger, but that was about it.

“You’re gonna be great, don’t worry. It’s all going smoothly.” Zayn said, as if he had read his mind. But Zayn knew Liam perfectly, there was no need for him to use his powers.

“That’s the thing, everyone seems great at everything. No one is failing. What if someone fails to come back from fucking hell?” Liam panicked. They were doing mostly the harmless challenges. But descensum was coming and Liam had a feeling someone was not getting back.

“We are all strong enough.” Zayn tried to reassure him, but he himself didn’t seem sure of much. There was some slight note of fear in Zayn’s eyes. Something Liam had seen only once and it really scared him. He didn’t want to lose anyone.

“Come.” Simon called them. The four of them were standing as far away from the fireplace as possible. Propped up on it were four spears. “Your task is to get them without moving.” 

It was a fairly easy thing. And if he couldn’t at least he wasn’t going to hell. It wasn’t anything dangerous about it.

Zayn stepped first and with no effort the spear flew right into his hand. The way Zayn performed all of the wonders made Liam think that maybe he was the next supreme. It was the most selfish thing Liam had ever felt, but he didn’t want either of them to become supreme. He just wanted them to be Liam and Zayn. Two young boys in love. If one of them were to become supreme that would mean more responsibilities and less time for love. All Liam wanted was to be with Zayn. This Zayn, the one he fell in love with, not some version of him that always had to be doing something for the coven.

Harry and Niall also didn’t have much trouble. Niall seemed to be at his limit, but the spear made it to him. He was still in the competition much to Liam’s displeasure. He needed desperately someone to fail before going to hell. He had a feeling Simon had left it for last just because he was going to have fun watching them die.

Liam took a deep breath, trying to focus only on the task at hand. He cast out all of the things that were occupying his mind. All he had to do was make that spear come to him. He focused on seeing it happen inside him mind, just like Paul had taught him. Liam opened his eyes to see the spear was slightly shaking. He was doing it, slowly, but still it was moving. He was happy to see it was working out. Then suddenly out of nowhere the spear seemed to pick up speed until it went right through Liam.

Everything went blurry. It didn’t particularly hurt, it was very uncomfortable and it made him breathless but it didn’t hurt. He felt blood fall from his open mouth. He turned to find Zayn, who was at his side, he was saying something to Liam but his ears were buzzing and he couldn’t make it out. That’s when everything went black.

 

There was an invisible force that was pulling him. It was so strong that no matter how much he tried he couldn’t resist it. The blackness was clearing out, letting some light in. Liam had no clue what was going, but it had been peaceful. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be back, to whatever there was.

Then a sharp intake of breath made his lungs hurt. He started coughing unable to sort out his breaths. Liam opened his eyes and for a second his eyes couldn’t focus. Everything was a blur, but then a figured lingered over him. It all came back to him, the seven wonders test, and the sharp spear going through his heart, the tears forming in Zayn’s eyes.

“Zayn…” Liam breathed out, his throat was dry. He was barely able to get the word out. And his voice was so drained out, as if he hadn’t spoken in days.

“I’m here, don’t worry.” Zayn’s voice came, what seemed from miles away. “You’re okay, Liam. I saved you.”

Slowly everything was getting back to normal. He could see properly that it was Zayn leaning over him, tears silently falling from his eyes, while a little smile started playing on his lips. “I was dead…?” Liam said, his voice returning to normal.

“Yes, and I brought you back, Liam. I couldn’t stand it. It hurt too much to be without you.” Zayn said, kissing his whole face. Liam giggled a little, but then remembered their conversations. Zayn had been specific that he was never going to do such a thing.

“But, you said…” Liam muttered.

“Screw what I said. It doesn’t matter, noting matters. You’re here again.” The older boy said, he was laughing through his tears. Liam put his hand on Zayn’s cheek, whipping at the tears. There was no point of them. Liam was there. They were going to be happy together, even death couldn’t keep them separate. Zayn helped him sit up. He finally saw that he was in his and Niall’s room with everyone else there as well.

Niall pushed passed Zayn to give his a hard squeeze. “Missed you, Liam.” He tried to return the hug, but his arms were too weak. The taste in his mouth was as if something had died and it sort of had. It sunk that he had been dead for a while, but he didn’t remember anything. Just blackness, nothing else. The hole in his heart was somehow gone, but Liam didn’t ask. He really didn’t care.

“What happened? While I was gone?” He asked, hopeful eyes looking up at Zayn. He couldn’t look at anyone else, he just wanted to be next to Zayn forever.

“You didn’t miss much. We continued with the test. I just performed Vitalium Vitalis, Liam. There is just one more challenge left and then we can be back to normal.” Zayn grinned, but Liam couldn’t help but see something else in the older boy’s eyes. Warmth, it filled Liam all over. He was no longer frozen, the color in his cheeks was returning, his fingers and toes were no longer stiff.

“Yeah, and I, much like you, Liam am out of the competition. Turns out I can’t bring shit from the dead.” Niall said, he didn’t seem too bummed out. But that was Niall after all, he always saw the positive in every situation.

“Can we please get back to it, then?” Simon asked. It was stunning Liam how he was not able to show even a little compassion.

All of them, beside Liam and Zayn made their way out. The older boy stayed behind to help Liam. “So, what’s left?” Liam was weary to ask. He was praying that they had already done descensum and everyone was alright. But the silence in Zayn told him differently. The look Zayn gave him, apologetic and somewhat sad. “You can’t do that. Zayn, please you can’t.”

“What, you don’t have faith in me?” the older boy tried to joke, but no one was laughing. Liam didn’t answer, there was nothing he could say. “It’s gonna be fine. Maybe Harry will slip up and I’ll be the supreme.” Liam sniffed, he didn’t want Zayn to see him like that. There was still a little hope left in him.

“Yeah, you’re right. And I could always bring you back. I have that power.” Liam tried to smile, but he knew that any second he was going to start crying. He had to pull himself together, for Zayn. The older boy didn’t look better than Liam felt. His eyes were glued to the floor, his expression was sad.

They made their way to the living room, to find that everyone was waiting for Zayn. Harry was sitting on the floor ready to do the thing he had been practicing for ever since Liam had arrived. Liam knew that only a miracle could save Zayn, but there was a tiny part of him that also knew that everything was going to be okay. That, he and Zayn would have their happily ever after. Because god knows both of them deserved it.

Zayn stopped in his track, turning to Liam. He just stood there for a little while, not saying a word, looking into Liam’s eyes. His expression said so much, the sadness of letting go, the fear of not finding each other again and the love. The love that Liam knew was stronger than anything. He was stupidly in love and was sure that love was going to conquer death. It had done it once already. It was Liam’s turn to save Zayn.

“I just want you to know that I love you, Liam.” Zayn finally said. Liam knew, there was no one that could convince him otherwise. It was the one thing he was sure of. No one was making a fuss on how long they were taking, not even Simon. Liam was grateful. They had so much to say to each other and so little time.

“I love you, too.” Liam smiled.

“Last night you made me promise that I’ll go on with my life and I did. Now I’m asking you the same. Liam, promise me that you’ll move on without me.” Zayn said. There was pure determination on his face. Liam couldn’t understand why Zayn was saying all of that.

“I can save you, Zayn. I…”

“Liam!” the older boy shouted. “Babe, don’t do anything stupid if I die, okay. Just please live your life. The life I gave back to you. Don’t let it go to waste, Liam. You have so much potential.”

“I promise.” It was the hardest thing Liam had ever had to say in his entire life. He didn’t know how there could be a life for him without Zayn. With him everything just made sense.

“And one more thing? Please don’t forget me?” Zayn mumbled. Liam smiled. It was stupid of Zayn to think something like that was ever possible. There was no way Liam could ever forget him. It would be like forgetting a part of himself.

“That could never happen, you idiot. I love you so much.” Liam said, pressing their lips together. After what seemed like blissful hours they pulled apart. Zayn had a huge grin on his face.

“I love you, too.” He said, letting go of Liam. “Goodbye.” Liam didn’t answer. It was just for a few minutes and Zayn made it sound like it was forever. He was sure in both of their abilities. If Zayn didn’t make it back on his own, Liam was going to bring him back. It was that simple.

Zayn sat down next to Harry, whispering something in his ear. Liam didn’t hear it, because he was already on the couch, next to Niall, who had a huge, fake grin on his face. “It’s gonna be fine.” The blond said, but Liam knew he didn’t believe it. He thought one of them was going to die, but Liam was going to bring them both back if he had to.

Both boys lied down, head pressed to one another. Liam was anxious, he didn’t want to see Zayn slip into hell. But Zayn was looking at him, a smile placed on his lips while he and Harry both chanted the spell they had to say. All Liam and the rest could do was wait for one of them to wake up.

The minutes dragged out slowly for Liam. No one dared to say anything, they all had their breaths held to see who the new supreme was going to be. Liam didn’t give a shit about the supreme. All he wanted was for Zayn to get back to him. He wanted to hold Zayn and kiss him. Just that, nothing more, he just wanted to share his life with the boy he loved. All kinds of thoughts were going through his mind, from lying in bed with Zayn, just snuggled together, to never seeing him again.

A sharp breath came from the floor. Everyone looked up. It was Harry sitting up, looking around. The tears started falling from Liam’s eyes. He stumbled to the floor, crawling to the older boy. He was determinate to save him. He scooped up Zayn’s head onto his knees. “Come on, Zayn, it’s time to wake up.” Liam mumbled. His voice was shaking, unstable. Nothing happened. Zayn was still lying there motionless. “Wake up, damn it!” Liam tried to scream but it came out half choked. “Zayn, please?”

“He’s not going to.” Harry sighed, wrapping an arm around Liam. There was so much sadness inside of his eyes that if Liam hadn’t been crying, he’d start when he saw it.

“What do you mean? I can do it. I saved you, right?” there was so much doubt inside of Liam. The stuff that Harry was saying was scaring him.

“Zayn made me pretend you did. He thought it’d give you more confidence.” Harry said, looking down at Zayn, his curls hiding his eyes. Liam’s breath hitched. He was dumbstruck, a part of him died. There was really no way and Zayn had known it. Something snapped in Liam, he had never felt such anger in his life before. His hands clenched into fists and he swung at Harry. He hit him square in the jaw, making the curly boy fall face down on the floor.

“You bastard!” Liam shouted, hitting Zayn in the chest. “You fucking lied to me, I fucking…” then the weight on his knees was gone. Zayn wasn’t there anymore, it was just a pile of dirt replacing him. Liam’s tears started falling even harder. He shouted. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He had to get the pain out somehow, it was killing him.

“Shhh.” Niall wrapped himself around Liam, gently placing his head on his chest. The blond stroked Liam’s hair until all that came out of him were sniffs. “It’s okay. You’re gonna be fine.” Niall said, his own voice was weak, but he was keeping it together enough.

But nothing was okay. Zayn was gone. All that was left of him was a pile of dirt, nothing more, not even a body to burry. Not a body he could say goodbye to. Liam really needed to say goodbye. He wasn’t sure what was he going to do from then on. What could he do? He wasn’t prepared for losing someone he loved, it had never happened to him. He didn’t know the first thing about coping with it.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry joined the awkward hug. Liam didn’t move, he didn’t feel like he could ever get up from that floor.

 

 

A week later and nothing felt better. Liam couldn’t eat, nor sleep. Every time he closed his eyes Zayn was there, either smiling at him, or just sitting and drawing. It hurt too much. Liam moved into Zayn’s room, it just felt like the right thing to do. He couldn’t force Niall to listen to him crying every night.

He didn’t get out of the room much. Just if someone forced him up on his feet. It was usually Niall, because everyone else was busy with Harry’s supremacy. But Niall was nice with him. He brought him food and made Liam go shower. It was sweet of him. He told Liam stories about Louis and Zayn fighting on a few occasions, and even about his life before the academy. He was trying to help, but it only made Liam feel worse.

It was three in the morning and Liam couldn’t sleep. He was just tiered of the same four walls all the time so he chose to do something useful with his time, but he couldn’t find the energy to. So he ended up on the floor in the living room, back pressed against the couch, with only one light on, enough to illuminate the photo in his hand. He could clearly see the spot Zayn had died.

The rest of the lights suddenly came on. Liam flinched but didn’t say anything when he saw Harry standing there, a stunned expression on his face. Liam must be a horrible sight to see. But it didn’t bother the curly boy much, he smiled and sat next to him.

“You finally came out. I was starting to worry.” Harry said. He was trying to sound happy, but was miserably failing. Liam was happy for Harry, then that he got the chance to think about it, he was probably the most deserving of all of them.

“I’m happy for you, you know that right?” Liam blurted out. “And I’m sorry for punching you. I really didn’t mean it.” Harry’s face was all healed up, as if no one had ever touched him.

“It’s fine, I deserved it a little.” Harry smiled. There was just so much Liam wanted to say, he wanted to ask Harry for help. He wanted to search for a way to get Zayn back, but something made him keep his mouth closed. Zayn would kill him if he ever found a way to bring him back. Liam wasn’t going to try, that much he had decided while he was in bed.

“Hey!” Niall’s Irish accent came from the door. “I can’t believe you are having, whatever the hell that is without me!” He grinned joining them, sitting on Liam’s right side.

“It just happened…” Liam trailed off.

“Nice to see you out of bed by choice, Liam.” Niall smiled. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing at the photo in Liam’s hand. He had printed it out on Paul’s printer earlier that night. Liam turned it around, showing to the boys. It was him and Zayn, just hugging. It was the selfie Zayn had insisted on taking for his phone’s background. It was the only one of the two of them. “You both look good. Could you imagine if he didn’t? That’d have been awkward”

Liam chuckled. It was his first laugh in so long that it felt sort of unfamiliar to his face. “So, Harry, how’s the supremacy going?” Liam asked, he really wanted to know. It was important that at least his friends were happy.

“It’s awful. Simon and Paul have me doing all of the academy’s budget so that’s a delight.” Harry wrinkled his nose. “Paul’s retiring after he teaches me everything and Simon is going back to wherever he crawled out of. So I was wondering if maybe you two would help me get this place back on track?” Harry asked. “I have so many ideas. I just want to bring many kids here. Make sure they feel safe and have a good experience here. To learn about themselves in a safe environment.”

That truly convinced Liam that Harry was the only one that could have been the supreme. He just cared so much about that place. He cared about people too. He was going to be a great teacher and leader.

But the offer was a lot, Liam wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life, but he always imagined travelling in his life. But he thought it was going to be with someone he loved, but there was no one he could ask. He didn’t want to anymore. His priorities changed. He wanted to help people like him. It was the right thing to do. He was going to be okay with Harry and Niall there as well. They’d take care of each other.

“I’d love to.” Niall answered. And it wasn’t a surprise, he was great with people. “Liam?”

“Yeah, okay.” He answered. “We’ll figure it all out.”


End file.
